The Dragon and his Naginata
by Maura19
Summary: One-shot/Drabble series on Corrin and Oboro. Because I can! Rated T for safety purposes. Cover pic is not mine. (Duh!)
1. 1: First Time

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **While I continue** _ **The Enigmatic Thief,**_ **I decided to do a one-shot series based on 2OTP (that's a thing now.) for Fire Emblem Fates!**

 **I say 2OTP, since this WAS supposed to be about my OTP, but I had difficulty.**

 **My one-shot/drabbles will be from 100 to as much as 900, to even 1000 since I have no self-control.**

 **Also, will take place in either Birthright, mid-Birthright, post-Revelations or even friggin modern AU.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

 **First-Time**

 **Summary: Corrin meets Oboro for the first time… albeit not in a good way.**

* * *

' _Hmm… I wonder who those two are._ ' Corrin thought to himself. While the two figures in question were merely the size of a pinhead from where Corrin and the rest of the Hoshidans were, the two were still easily distinguishable.

As the two got closer and closer, Corrin decided. ' _Maybe they could be allies. Won't hurt to try, and talk to them._ '

Corrin first approached the first one to arrive: a young woman, with a blue ponytail wielding a steel version of the naginata.

"Excuse-me, but may I-"

The blue-haired woman suddenly lashed out her lance to Corrin. Her lance inches from touching his neck. "Die, Nohr Scum!"

"Wait!" Corrin panicked, catching the attention of anyone nearby, including the woman's companion. "I'm with Hoshido!"

The woman slowly lowered her lance, but still kept a tight grip on it. She studied Corrin's face. Why did he look familiar? She still decided to ask… just to play safe.

"Huh? You seem familiar. Who are you?"

"The name's Corrin. And you are…?"

The woman gasped upon learning Corrin's name, almost dropping her naginata. How could she not realize sooner. Worst of all, her naginata was inches from drawing even the smallest amount of blood. "Wait! Lord Takumi's brother? I'm terribly sorry for that. Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Oboro." Oboro then turned to her companion, grabbing him by his shoulder. "And this is Hinata. We're both the loyal retainers of Lord Takumi."

Oboro then released her grip from Hinata, causing him to fumble slightly. "Speaking of Lord Takumi, have you seen him anywhere? We can't find him anywhere."

"What a coincidence." Corrin started. "We were also looking for him. We're hoping he's not far from here. Perhaps you could join us." Corrin would've finished there, but he then remembered her face when she said the word "Nohr". Oh, that face. If looks could kill, he would've been a dead man on the spot right there, and then.

"One favor though."

"Yes. Anything you want."

"Could you maybe… how can I put this? Temper that zeal you have for killng Nohrians a bit moderately?"

Oboro hesitated for a moment. "Yes. Of course, anything you say. I just can't help myself but rage at the moment I see those jerks." The face reappeared once more.

Oboro's face suddenly went back to a smile. "But, since my main focus right now is finding my dear Takumi, there's no need to worry. We'll do our best to aid you Lord Corrin."

"Thank-you, Oboro and Hinata. Good to have you with us." Corrin immediately went to his thoughts.

' _Sheesh. This girl has some issue… Still, there's something about her that somehow turns me on. What am I thinking? I gotta focus right now!_ '

Unknown to Corrin, Silas has been observing the whole thing. ' _Looks like my lord is developing a little crush… I wonder how this'll play out._ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Before you ask, I'm not entirely sure on how much I'll be aiming for here. Definitely more than 10, I will say that right now.** **But most likely, less than 100.**

 **Also, also, This was originally going to be with Setsuna, but I had trouble writing her dialogue, so Oboro was used instead.**

 **Anyways, if you guys have ideas, feel free to comment. Until then, bye!**


	2. 2: Dark Past

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Welcome to the newest shot/drabble.**

 **Thanks so much for those who reviewed, favorite and followed. I'm glad that the fic has caught at least a few people's attention.**

* * *

 **Dark Past**

 **Summary: Corrin finds Oboro staring unto a moonless night, and investigates.**

 **Setting: Mid-Birthright**

* * *

"Cant… sleep… what the hell…" Corrin mumbled to himself, as he dragged his feet across the hall. It's been a long day for the army, especially when it was topped with the recruitment of Azura and Ryoma' son, Shigure.

Slowly but steady, Corrin eventually made it to the food storage of the army, reaching for one of the bottles of milk.

As he walked back to his quarters, taking sip after sip, Corrin noticed a flickering light just by the porch. Knowing the disaster a simple flame could bring, Corrin headed off to extinguish it.

He would regret his decision when an angry glare was illuminated by the flame.

"Gah! S-s-someone! Demon!" Corrin cried out. If he was loud enough, someone definitely would've woken up. Strangely, no one did.

The "demon" turned to the source of the cry for help, revealing it to be Oboro. "What the? Oh… hello Lord Corrin."

"Oboro?" Corrin took a closer look. After his vision confirmed that it was indeed Oboro, he began to calm down. "It really is you. Gotta admit though, it's a little creepy to see you here alone with only a single candle."

After hearing Oboro's apology, Corrin couldn't help but feel something was wrong with the blue-haired Spear Fighter.

"Oboro, is there anything wrong?" Corrin asked, as he took a chair, and placed the milk on the table.

Oboro was caught off-guard by the question. "Everything's fine. Really…"

Corrin seemed skeptic. He has heard lies worse than this. "Doesn't sound like it to me. You sure nothing's bothering you?"

Oboro groaned a bit. "Yes. Even if I did, it's nothing you should worry about."

"I don't really mind. It's better to tell me, rather than to keep it bottled up inside."

"Fine…"

"It's not really a problem, but a bad memory. When I was still a child, my parents ran a popular clothing shop here in Hoshido. As we began our daily trading in Nohr, bandits attacked us, and killed both my parents."

A brief pause

"They never found me since my father told me to hide within our cart."

Corrin on the other hand, simply sat there, stunned. Not even allowing the slightest twitch of his muscle.

"And it all happened on a moonless night, just like this one. The memory always returns whenever the night gets black."

"I'm sorry."

Oboro turned her head slightly to Corrin. "What?"

"I shouldn't have made you explain it to me. Here I am, a supposed Nohrian, asking you to open up to me. Gods I'm an insensitive son of a-"

"It's not your fault." Oboro interrupted. "Don't feel guilty Lord Corrin. It's those damn bandits' fault. Fiends in human clothing… Damn them."

She then got up, and left.

"Poor girl…" Corrin softly said to himself.

* * *

Whatever happened all throughout the night, Felicia and Jakob found Corrin asleep on that very table, the candle having died by itself, as the only thing in its place, was a pile of melted wax.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear.**

 **Wow, that was sad and dark. Don't worry though, its part of the series, since I felt that Corrin should at least know Oboro's past.**

 **Also, don't worry (again!), I won't be using in-game dialogue for the series. I have a few original ideas.**

 **Until then, BYE!**


	3. 3: Cosplay

**A/N: How's it going everyone!**

 **First off, thanks so much for your reviews, favorite, and follows!**

 **Second, let's get this going on.**

 **Note: This'll be a modern AU. I figured I should get at least one out.**

* * *

 **Cosplay**

 **Summary: Elise and Sakura want Corrin to a con with them… he agrees, but he's forced to cosplay. Cue in Oboro with a "solution".**

* * *

"Please, Oniisan…" Sakura begged, while adjusting the large, red bow on her hair.

"No…"

"Yeah big brother. Please?" Elise begged almost immediately afterward.

"I already told you, no." Corrin said. This time, a lot more firmer than the first couple of times.

"And besides," Corrin began again, after he stood up from his chair. "Why is being in cosplay so darn important?"

"You don't wanna stick out like a sore thumb now, do ya?" Elise answered. Sakura simply nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be."

"Come on Corrin." Another voice said. "You won't be. But, at least do it for your younger sisters' sake."

Corrin turned to see his oldest sister, Camilla walking down the stairs. However, she was wearing a different outfit (atleast to Corrin anyway).

Camilla was wearing a low-cut, dark-gray and black, long-sleeved dress that pretty much emphasized her already large * _ahem_ *"rack". A pair of belts intertwined around each of her upper sleeves. The upper portion of the dress was with fur, while the hem and sleeves had an intricate lace design. What shocked Corrin most of all, was that on the lower front of Camilla's dress was a collection of interlaced belts. A corset and barely visible lace stockings completed her out. As for her footwear, no one can tell.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" To say Corrin was shocked, is a BIG understatement. "And what happened to your hair?!"

Camilla's hair on the other hand, was dyed black and braided into a bun, with a few strands here, and there, while numerous amounts of accessories decorated her upper body.

"You like it? Your friend Oboro made it for me."

Corrin was taking a drink at that moment, before a sudden spit take. "Wait, Oboro's here?"

"Yes, didn't you notice? She came by an hour ago." Camilla asked. The tone of her voice sounded like she shouldn't have told him, but ended up having to.

Speaking of Oboro, Oboro suddenly appeared by the top of the stairs, before suddenly spotting Corrin. "Oh good, you're actually here. Well, hurry up now. Your outfit's ready."

' _What…?_ ' was the only thing that came to mind, before Elise and Sakura began pushing him up the stairs, giggling slightly. Wherever Hinoka was right now, Corrin sure wished that he was with her right now.

As soon as Corrin made it to Camilla's room, he could see a male mannequin dressed in all black. Corrin assumed it was for him.

An all-black outfit consisting of a zipped, sleeveless turtleneck with a pair of crossing belts. On the left shoulder, seated was a pauldron with a shiny, silver wolf, with a ring on the jaw, and a piece of cloth covering the entirety of the left arm, and long black gloves. Baggy, black pants and black boots completed the outfit, with another black cloth draped over the left leg. Corrin walked to the back of the outfit, revealing a large scabbard.

' _When did Oboro find the time to make this entire outfit?_ ' He hated to admit it, but it looked amazing. Badass even.

"Oboro," Corrin began, remembering why he was here. "Where are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm almost there." Her reply came. She was apparently outside the room.

The door sounded, revealing that Oboro too was dressed differently.

Oboro let her blue hair hang loose, but covered it with a dark-blue, Cossack hat. A matching fur-trimmed shawl covered a blue, ankle-length dress with a pair of white lines, with a high slit on the left side, and a small, brown belt. Knee-high brown boots with a light blue guild stamp on the left leg completed the outfit.

"Like my outfit? Your younger sisters thought of it."

"I'm sure they did…" Corrin studied his outfit again. "Where'd you find the time to make this?"

"Around last week." Oboro answered, as she gathered her sewing equipment.

"Last week?"

"Remember the time you invited to have dinner here? That time. You should've seen the look on your sisters' faces. They were so adorable!"

Oboro then looked to Corrin. "Oh that reminds me. Come with me."

"For what?!"

"For your hair. Surely you of all people know that the character you're gonna be as has blond hair, and not white right?"

"Uh…"

* * *

Two Hours Later

Corrin and Oboro finally made it down, where Camilla, Elise and Sakura were just sitting down, talking amongst each other.

"Yay! Finally, about time." Elise piped in excitement.

"Sorry it took so long. Hairstyles can be such a pain sometimes."

"Never mind about that," Camilla assured. "As long as all of us are ready. Now then, let's get going."

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was that for an AU?**

 **Hope it was good enough.**

 **For those curious about the outfits:**

 **Corrin – Cloud Strife (Advent Children outfit)**

 **Oboro – Juvia Lockser (As a joke about her crush on Takumi in the games)**

 **Camilla – Lulu (Final Fantasy X) (Same voice actress)**

 **Elise (not mentioned) – Hiyori Sarugaki (Bleach) (Solely because of the pigtails. Yeah, I know there's a massive difference in length, but I struggled. Let's just assume she got her hair tied for it to fit 'kay?)**

 **Sakura (but somewhat hinted) – Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service)**

 **Sorry. Elise and Sakura's outfits, as well as the Fusion Swords had to be cut for word constraints. But I provided you guys with what I had in mind.**

 **Also, I cut Hinoka since I had just as much difficulty.**

 **As for why Ryoma, Xander, Takumi and Leo aren't even mentioned, for the Modern AUs, I decided to settle on giving Corrin just four siblings for convenience. I hope none of you mind.**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	4. 4: Fear

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Fear**

 **Summary: As Oboro is having one of her usual cravings, Corrins tells her something.**

* * *

"Ack!" Oboro grunted in response to a hard and painful kick. "Take it easy sweetheart."

At six months pregnant, Oboro found it troublesome that she had to constantly shift position just to find that one comfortable spot for her to lay or sit without problems. Not always successful when she receives a barrage of kicks and punches from her yet to be born child.

Every time she would find herself victorious in finding the perfect position, her unborn daughter made it perfectly clear –with one swift kick- who was in charge.

Another jab, right to the ribs was enough for Oboro to yelp "Ouch!", and call for her husband. "Corrin! I think your daughter's getting hungry already." As if on cue, the half-dragon finally arrived, plate in hand.

"Here you go girls," Corrin chimed, handing the mess hall's creation to his eager wife. "Simmered beans and Cabbage rolls drizzled with…" Corrin hesitated, and tried his best not to gag. "Wild Berry Sauce…" Oboro snatched it from his hands, and began devouring it.

It took Corrin all his might to keep his dinner from making a second appearance as he watched Oboro smother one of the beans in the sauce. "So, which unfortunate soul had the _honor_ of making this? Hinata? Rinkah? Or was it Charlotte?"

"Hayato actually," Corrin responded, with a little chuckle in the process.

"Even better."

"He was all like 'Oboro's having another one of her cravings huh? Not to worry! I can handle it!' Then, when I described the dish to him, he struggled to make it. He actually asked me for help after a while."

A slight chuckle

"Honestly, Hayato tries to act grown up, but he still shows some childish nature form time to time."

"You sure you don't want any?" Oboro offered, a piece of the ground meat was falling of her mouth.

"Naga, no." Corrin responded. "You're spending too much time with Hinata. He's becoming a bad influence."

"Fine then, more for us." Oboro quipped, patting her stomach in the process before stuffing another spoonful of the disgusting mix.

* * *

Two Minutes Past

"By the way," Corrin started. "I bumped into Jakob on my way back."

"Really now?" Oboro responded, adjusting herself slightly. "Did he say anything?"

"Yes. He asked me if I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what exactly?"

"Afraid of becoming a father," Corrin sighed, before beginning again. "He caught me off-guard to be honest. I haven't really been thinking about it much."

"Are you?" Oboro questioned, placing her plate on the table.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Corrin said, after hesitating for a while, needing the moment to gather all his thoughts. "I don't know anything. What if… what if I fail?"

Oboro simply smiled. "Don't worry Corrin. Every new parent is scared. Even I am. I'd be lying as well if I said I wasn't scared out of my wits."

She then made Corrin's face, face hers. "We're gonna make mistakes. Probably a lot, but she won't hold it against us… even if we do something stupid like say, putting her diaper on backwards."

"Thanks." Corrin then placed his hand on hers, squeezing it. "I'm just freaked out that we'll be responsible for this little creature that's going to depend on us for virtually everything. I might accidentally mess her up."

"We're not gonna. I bet she'll have you wrapped around those little fingers she'll have."

Corrin simply chuckled in response.

Oboro then turned her attention back to the plate. "You sure you don't want some?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Note to self: Don't play "A Fleeting Dream" while typing these things.**

 **For the diaper thing, yeah… I actually ACCIDENTALLY did that once when I babysat my niece. I didn't notice until my sister saw it herself. Let's just say that she hasn't let me forget it yet. Not even close.**

 **Until next time, BYE!**


	5. 5: Abandoned by Memories

**A/N: How's it going folks!**

* * *

 **Abandoned by Memories**

 **Summary: While out at the marketplace, Corrin finds an old abandoned building and checks it out.**

* * *

"Who knew we could find such fresh bread in the marketplace?" Corrin exclaimed. He and Flora had just finished shopping for supplies for the army. One of which is a fresh piece of loaf bread.

"You'd be surprised what you can find in the marketplace." Flora stated. "You haven't even seen the half of it."

"If you'd like, I could show you the rest some time."

"Yes. I'd like that. Now then, we should be heading baaa- what is that building over there?" Corrin asked, as he turned his head towards an old building.

The building was a simple one-storey house painted the most vibrant shades of Pantone and Egyptian Blue. Orange painted the building's door and windows, while gold was added for a shimmering effect. A sign that resembled a naginata held by a red, nylon cord hung by the main window which displayed what seemed to be a couple of body mannequins that were dressed in what appeared to be old yukatas, mofukus, furisodes and other Hoshidan clothing… Or at least that's how it would've looked had the paint not been faded and peeling, as well as the sign half hanging, and in two pieces. All in all, it looked like no one had been there since the past decade.

"It appears to be a Hoshidan tailor shop." Flora explained. "Strange how it's still standing. Normally it would've been demolished if someone noticed that no one no longer managed the place."

Flora then spotted Corrin heading towards the building. "Lord Corrin, why may I ask, are you going near that place? Shouldn't we be heading back to camp?"

"Huh? Oh, you go on ahead. I wanna check this place out."

"All right then…" Flora then took the bags, and headed home.

Corrin eventually spotted a groundskeeper cleaning near the place. "Excuse-me sir."

The groundskeeper looked at the half-dragon. "Yes?"

"May I ask why this place hasn't been demolished yet?"

The groundskeeper snorted before he responded. "Well… the apparent heir of the place refuses to have it demolished." The groundskeeper picked his nose before he continued. "She claims that she'll get the money needed to fix it back up soon."

"Why was it abandoned in the first place?" Corrin asked again. He was gaining an interest in the story.

"You seem way too interested in the story. Very well then. A mere decade ago, the owners were murdered by Nohrian bandits. Their daughter survived, and is now doing whatever she can to keep this place from meeting the ground."

' _Owners killed by bandits. Daughter survived… Wait a minute. No. It can't be!_ ' Corrin then turned to the groundskeeper again. "Excuse-me again sir. Does their daughter happen to have blue hair, and is a member of the army?"

"Why yes. Yes she does. Do you know her?"

"It can't be. It's…"

"Yes, Lord Corrin. That heir is me." A familiar female voice said. Both Corrin and the groundskeeper turned to see Oboro walking towards the two.

"Hello, Hatsu."

"Oboro, good to see you again. Here to check if the place's still standing?"

"No. I was just doing some shopping." She explained, holding a bag up filled with food and fabrics.

"You didn't have to do that." Corrin started. "We could've bought what you needed, and you could've saved that money for your parents' tailor shop."

"I'll be leaving you two alone now." Hastu said, before leaving the two.

"It's okay Lord Corrin. I don't need help with my personal things. I'm capable of doing these things myself." Tears slowly began to form. "Including… paying… for my… parents'… store. I'm sorry Lord Corrin. I have to go back already."

"Wait." Corrin said, grabbing Oboro's arm.

"Let go of me Lord Corrin."

"Look Oboro." Corrin started, confident in making sure Oboro wouldn't leave. "I know you want to do this yourself, but remember We're here for you. Not just me, Takumi and Ryoma. But also our new Nohrian allies."

Oboro grunted when she heard the dreaded word.

"Ok. So you have some issue with Nohrians. I understand that. But the Nohrians with us from Xander to Odin, to even Beruka."

' _That damn woman…_ '

"They're here with us, fighting with us. Not against us."

"…"

"What I'm trying to say is all of us in the army are here for each other. We're trying to end this godforsaken war for not just Hoshido or Nohr, but for everyone alive. If you're having trouble, don't keep it to yourself." Corrin then started walking back to camp.

"Wait, Corrin."

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Oboro then walked back to camp, but not before giving Corrin a light peck on the cheek.

' _Glad I got through to her._ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done**

 **Hatsu's name came from** _ **Hatsuharu**_ **a Destroyer ship from WW2. I chose the name since Oboro was too named after another Destroyer ship… and also because Oboro means something.**

 **As for Kana, don't worry. She'll debut in the next chapter. Literally.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank-you for your support!** **As for your request, that'll have to wait. Haven't gotten that far in Birthright yet. When I do however, I'll get to it.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	6. 6: Birth(right)

**A/N: How's it going folks!**

* * *

 **Birth(right)**

 **Summary: Corrin finally meets his newborn child**

* * *

"All right!" Corrin exclaimed, as he tossed Yato in the air, caught it and slashed the air with it. "Another victory well earned!"

Another invasion has occurred in camp, the third one this month. As usual, Corrin and both the Hoshidan and Nohrian army have successfully defended the camp. Not a single casualty, but maybe a few scratches here and there. As well as some repairs o the buildings.

"I hate to interrupt your little victory there Corrin." Corrin turned to his back, seeing Leo behind him, Brynhildr well tucked under his arm. "But, it seems we-I mean you have one more problem to deal with."

"Problem?" Corrin asked, sheathing Yato. "What problem? Can't you see that I took care of this invasion singlehandedly?" Corrin then let out a triumphant laugh.

Leo sighed. Corrin can be such a moron sometimes. "First of, you didn't. We helped. Second, how should I put this?"

It was at that moment that Elise came up to the two. "Hey Corrin! Oboro's gonna have a baby!"

"WHAT?! Now?! Are you serious?! She's not due until next month!" Before the youngest of the Nohrian siblings knew it, Corrin fainted.

"Perhaps you could've said it a little slower Elise…"

Later

"Good afternoon Lord Corrin." Felicia greeted the moment Corrin's eyes sparked open.

"Really Felicia?" Jakob scolded.

"Urk… where am I?" Corrin asked, as soon as he was able to wake-up and at least sit up straight.

"We're just outside your quarters milord." Jakob informed. "As we speak, your wife is giving birth to your first child."

"Oh, okay. I thought I was having anothe-what? You mean that was real?!"

"Yes…"

As Corrin was about to speak again, a voice called out in anger. "CORRIN!" The voice angrily called out. No doubt it was the voice of Oboro. "When I'm done with this, I swear I'll kill you for this!"

The amount of terror in the voice was enough to make Jakob and Felicia back away.

"Wait! You two are leaving me here?!"

"Well," Felicia started. "I just realized that I've chores to do. Gotta go! See you later milord!" Felicia then rushed out before Corrin could say a word.

"I'm afraid I must get going as well." Jakob suddenly said.

"You too?!"

"Well, Felicia DOES have a bad habit of being clumsy. I Might as well check on her to play safe." Jakob then left as well.

' _Well great…_ '

Later

"Corrin." Another voice started. Another female voice, but this one was calmer. "Corrin…" the voice started again.

"*snnrk!* Huh… what?" Corrin slowly woke again, eye to eye with his Nohrian "older" sister, Camilla.

"Gah! Camilla?!" Corrin jolted up from his seat once more.

"Oh… did I surprise you? My apologies…" Camilla simply shrugged. "About time you woke up again…"

"For what?" Corrin asked, forgetting the reason he was there in the first place.

Camilla shook her head. "You really CAN be forgetful sometimes." A slight sigh escaped her lips. "You have a daughter."

"What?"

"Can you be anymore clueless?" Camilla slightly scolded. "Your wife already gave birth…" She then pushed him towards his quarters. "Get in there. She's already waiting for you." After saying it, Camilla then left Corrin.

Slowly but surely, as if stalking a boar, Corrin entered his quarters, making sure not to make even the slightest of sound.

"I know you're here already." Oboro stated, stopping Corrin in his tracks. "Just get over here already."

Corrin made his way to his wife and to his apparent new daughter, still making sure not to make even the slightest noise.

Once he made it to where Oboro laid, he saw, cradled in his wife's arms was a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. In the bundle was his newborn daughter. The newborn's eyes was shut tightly, but opened for a split second, revealing gray irises while her hands were near her face, curled into a pair of tight fists. A tiny wisp of blue hair rested on her head.

The same color as Oboro's.

"She's beautiful." Corrin whispered.

"Well, She did get most of her looks from her dad. All she got from me was her hair color."

"Don't say that." Corrin said. "She looks more like you than me."

"You're lucky my hands are full. If they weren't, I would've whacked you by now."

"Oh come on." Corrin teased. "You don't like it when I say nice things about you." A slight chuckle followed soon afterwards.

Oboro had a few choice words for Corrin, but chose not to say them, for fear that her daughter might start saying them.

"I still haven't thought of a name for her. Have you?" Oboro began, changing the subject.

Corrin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not really. I thought maybe you'd have one planned."

"Well," Oboro began. "I was thinking about naming her after my mother, but…"

"Nonsense." Corrin interrupted. "What's your mother's name anyway?"

"Kana."

"I think it sounds perfect for our daughter."

"Well, if you say so."

As if responding to both her parents, the newly-named Kana let of a small smile.

"I think she likes it."

The couple would continue looking over their new daughter, until Felicia and Jakob checked back in minutes later to check on the two.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Like I said, Kana debuts in this chapter. Literally if I do say so myself.**

 **Until Next Chapter, BYE!**


	7. 7: Presentation

**A/N: How's it going everybody?**

* * *

 **Presentation**

 **Summary: AU. After the Revelations War, Corrin is to be crowned King of New Valla. Why AU? Stick around til the end to find out.**

* * *

One Month after the defeat of Anankos

It was a big day for everyone in New Valla. After the defeat of Anankos, and the sole heir being Corrin, it was announced by both Xander and Ryoma that Corrin should take the throne as Valla's new king, with Oboro as his queen considering how the two were wed during the war.

* * *

Preparation room

"This outfit sucks… ASS!" Came the annoyed yell of the future Vallite King.

Corrin looked himself in a mirror. He didn't he see himself in the mirror. He saw someone very different.

His white armor was replaced with a more regal-looking outfit: A silver tunic far too flashy for his taste, with gold buttons, and bronze trimmings. Black pants held up by a belt with the Valla symbol embossed on the buckle, and worse of all… SHOES! Or to be more accurate, black boots which he found more tolerable to be honest. A blue cape or robe… whatever it was with fur trim finished his outfit.

"I look like I'm wearing something Elise would make me wear…" Corrin grumbled.

"I think you look great in it to be honest." Oboro contradicted. Corrin turned to his wife… and future queen, and was stunned to see what she was wearing. To say she was stunning is a big understatement.

She was wearing an orange _Junihitoe_ with blue trimmings and the Valla symbol decorating each layer of the outfit. A red sash wrapped around her waist, with a buckle that had a symbol similar to the one she wore on her armor during the days of the war. Though not visible due to the length of her outfit, white _Tabi,_ along with fancy, black _Zori_ completed her outfit.

As for her hair, if anyone who knew her saw her right now, they wouldn't even know who she was, until she spoke, as her hair was tied in a few braids, with a small bun, with only a small portion of her ponytail still sticking out.

"Are you sure?" Corrin questioned. "You look better than I do."

"I wouldn't say that." Oboro countered. "This outfit is actually pretty heavy. You actually look comfortable in the outfit compared to me. I still feel like a young girl who lost her family to the wrong kind of Nohrian people… I don't think I even deserve this."

"Hey," Corrin started, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You see that, I see something else. Want to know what it is?"

Oboro didn't respond, nor make any gesture.

"I see a loyal member of the army. One who is good with spears and scrolls, and the perfect woman for me."

He then hugged her from behind. "Besides, we killed a dragon larger than anything the world has ever seen. I think running a country would be mere child's play. As for these gods-awful ridiculous outfits, it's gonna be a struggle no doubt about it. So, do you deserve this? Of course. More than any of the other women we've met during the war."

It was at that point that Felicia and Jakob entered the room.

"Milord, Milady," Jakob began "it is time. King Xander and Emperor Ryoma are waiting. "

"We shall escort you to the throne room" Felicia added.

Both of them were wearing their regular outfit, though Felicia's outfit had to be modified to look more presentable. Jakob's on the other hand was presentable enough, that he only had to remove his gauntlets.

"Shall we love?"

"With you at my side, I shouldn't be afraid."

As the two made their way to the throne room, Felicia and Jakob escorting them, a voice suddenly boomed throughout the castle. It was King Xander. "Ladies and gentlemen, from Valla, to Nohr, to Hoshido, I present to you, the new king and queen of New Valla."

Flora then quickly proceeded to open the ornate door, revealing Corrin and Oboro, who were greeted with wild applause and cheers from both allies and citizens alike.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear.**

 **Sorry, had to cut out the coronation for constraints.**

 **Also, I chose "Emperor" for Ryoma, since I felt it would fit more for him.**

 **As for why this is an AU, notice a certain someone was missing? This is an AU because in this one, the deeprealms don't exist, and all the children haven't been born yet. The accompanying one-shot will reveal what I've planned. Can you guess what?**

 **Thanks so much for your support, and until the next chapter, BYE!**


	8. 8: Presentation Part II

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Presentation Part II**

 **Summary: A follow up sequel to Presentation, a large crowd has gathered, and Corrin makes a huge announcement.**

* * *

Five Months after being crowned

A large crowd have gathered by the castle. Above them was a balcony where Vallite soldiers stood guard armed with bows and their lances held, stood tall and proud.

The crowd has been told to gather by Silas, as he was told to by the new king, Corrin.

As Silas stood by, still on his horse, keeping an ever keen eye on the crowd, he was approached by Wolfskin leader Keaton.

"So, you have any idea why the crowds have gathered today?"

Silas shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't. All I know is that Corrin told me to announce to the crowd that they must gather here at the castle. Why? Who knows…"

"Hey!" A female voice called out, revealing herself to be the Flame Tribe chieftain's daughter, Rinkah. "Stay focused, they're about to come out."

As Rinkah had predicted, Corrin and Oboro had come out to the balcony, being greeted by cheers from the crowd as Silas, Keaton and Rinkah stood on the ground floor, keeping an eye on the crowd, weapons ready. Corrin held up a hand to quiet them down.

With a Megaphone Tome secured to the guardrails, Corrin began to speak.

"Good morning to you all. First off, the queen and I would like to thank each and every one of you all for coming here today. As you all know, we are at a time of peace now. The scars of war have yet to heal, but we must remember that now is a time of peace, and a new era. Everyone here at the castle appreciate your contributions in trying to make New Valla a better place for years to come."

The crowd applauds, again quieted down by a hand held by Corrin.

"Now, my wife and I would like to use this time and announce our own contribution for this new era. It is with great pleasure that I announce that we are currently expecting the future heir to the throne!"

As what happened during their coronation, the crowd went absolutely wild with applause. Everyone shouting their praises, congratulations and blessings, all combined with an excited uproar. Silas, Keaton and Rinkah simply smiled at the two.

"So that's what it's about." Keaton smirked, his tail wagging excitedly.

"I should've known something like this would happen, when Corrin sounded so excited when he told me to make the announcement."

"Wonder if the little rascal will be a boy or a girl." Rinkah questioned, causing Silas and Keaton to look at her. "What?"

Keaton chuckled. "What's this? Has Miss Tough Girl gone soft since her marriage to Kaze?"

"Watch it furball, or the kitchen staff will be serving dog meat for lunch." Rinkah threatened.

Keaton gulped, with his ears drooping slightly while Silas couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Back at the balcony, Corrin and Oboro kept waving at the crowd, while each held a hand to Oboro's stomach, rubbing it tenderly, as the crowd continued to cheer

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **So, did anyone guess correctly, or did anyone still have a hard time?**

 **Anyway, I don't reveal pairings in things like this, but here's the New Valla pairings.**

 **Corrin x Oboro (Duh! That's what these shots are about)**

 **Kaze x Rinkah (KazexAzura felt typical to me, so)**

 **Keaton x Felicia (My Conquest pairings to F/M!Corrin respectively.)**

 **Silas x Azura**

 **Jakob x Flora (Let's pretend they can Support for the time being. In my first Valla playthrough, I married Jakob, while the 1** **st** **M!Corrin was Flora, Oboro being paired off to Jakob. 2** **nd** **time was M!Corrin to Oboro, Jakob being alone. Sorry man.)**

 **As for the rest, they'll be mentioned. Hint: RoyalxRoyal and F/M!Corrin pairings in Birthright together (Hinata x Setsuna)**

 **Anyways, feel free to send suggestions, and until next time, BYE!**


	9. 9: Wild Party

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Wild Party**

 **Summary: Modern AU. Corrin and Oboro are college students, at their first college party.**

* * *

"Wow…" were the only words Corrin could muster upon seeing Laslow's fraternity house, _Wild Buttercup_ filled with music, lights of different colors, as well as a lot of people (majority of them women) holding bottles of either soda or beer, talking among themselves.

"Well, I heard that from where Laslow's from, he was known as 'the biggest night owl'." Oboro reminded.

Speaking of which, Laslow suddenly appeared at the entrance. "Ah, Corrin, Oboro, glad to see that you two could make it. Come on in! The party's still young."

"Are you sure Xander won't mind you doing this?" A skeptic Corrin asked. He knew that Laslow and Xander, the young professor despite being in the same age group as the trio, not to mention Corrin's older brother, have a little bad blood between them.

"Oh Corrin," Laslow said, taking a sip from his drink. "I can deal with that easily. Now, stop that worrisome attitude of yours, and have fun! Seriously though, you remind me of my father."

It was at that point that Hinata suddenly appeared. "Hey Laslow! I think I spotted who appeared to be Setsuna and Peri by the beer case. Might want to hurry, before I get there first."

"Not a chance!" Laslow called back. "So sorry, but gotta run. Toodles!"

' _Who the hell still says 'toodles'?_ ' Corrin questioned.

"Welp, this looks like fun." Oboro said. "Come on Corrin! I Don't want to get lost in there."

"Fine…" Corrin said, as if he had no choice. "But only to make sure not one guy gets too close to you."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Now let's go!" Oboro grabbed Corrin's hand, and the two went in.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is surprisingly shorter compared to the previous chapters.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the lateness. I had piles upon piles of schoolwork that I needed to finish.**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	10. 10: Poachers

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Poachers**

 **Summary: Someone wants Kana as a prize, Oboro isn't too happy about it. Not one bit.**

 **Setting: Kana's Paralogue. Birthright or Revelations? Take your pick.**

* * *

' _Alright now, just these last two invaders, and little Kana'll be safe and sound._ ' Oboro thought to herself as she skewered an invisible soldier with her Naginata.

She then took a peak at Kana, who was still in her dragon mode, roaring slightly.

' _Ah. Safe and sound. Now let me just take care of these fi-_ ' her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of voices squabbling among themselves. Oboro quickly dashed behind a large boulder, as the voices grew closer.

"'ey Lloyd, my brother, you see what I see?" Llewelyn asked his brother.

"Is that what me think it is?" Lloyd said, looking over to Kana.

"Yep bro. That there is a dragon." Llewelyn confirmed.

Just behind her rock, Oboro overheard the whole conversation. ' _What the hell are you two jokers planning to do with my daughter?_ '

"You tinkin' what I'm tinkin'" Lloyd asked.

"If you means that we catch it, and keep it as a pet. I shall name thee… Llardbutt!"

' _Her name is Kana you peaheads!_ '

"Whys do you gets to name it?" Lloyd complained. "I wanna call 'im Llizardface!"

' _That does it!_ ' Oboro got out from her hiding spot, and approached the duo, as they argued what to name Kana once they'd captured her.

"Excuse-me!" Oboro called out fiercely. Hand gripped firmly to her namesake spear.

Lloyd was the first to take notice. "'Ey! Stay out of this missy. Can't you see there's a dragon 'ere, and we want to catch it." He was then whacked on the head by Llewelyn.

"'Oy! Don't tell strangers our plan!" Llewelyn scolded.

"That dragon you want to catch…" Oboro began. "Is my daughter. If you want to catch her, I'm afraid the two of you've made a big mistake!" Oboro's signature glare appeared.

Lloyd simply laughed. "You think you're scarin' us missy?" He then turned to his brother. "Come on brother, let's beat this lady, then we get our dragon."

Llewelyn nodded, and the both of them charged towards Oboro. Big mistake.

As soon as they neared Oboro, Oboro swung her spear at them, knocking them down. She then held her spear straight, lifted herself up, and then swung it down, striking both of them in the gut.

"OOF!" Came the cries of agony from the brothers.

At that point, Corrin came rushing to his wife. "Oboro, what happened?"

"Oh nothing," Oboro responded. "Just took care of a couple of pests who wanted to take our daughter as a pet."

Corrin looked at her questioningly, until he saw both Lloyd and Llewelyn in a makeshift crater, holding each other, while crying out. "Please… we surrender! Just keep that woman and her face away from us!"

Corrin chuckled slightly. "I'll get Orochi."

Corrin was just about to rush of to get the purple-haired Onmyoji, when Kana suddenly came over to the duo, unintentionally stomping on the brothers in the process.

"Or not…" Corrin sighed once more, as he inspected the brothers, only to confirm that they're now dead.

He then looked to his family, seeing Kana snuggle her dragon head on Oboro, who simply rubbed it affectionately.

"I'll go tell the others that we're done here…"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **There's a lesson here: Never mess with a dragon's mother… especially when she's the one with a smirk that could rival the devil's!**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	11. 11: 26

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **26**

 **Summary: Requested by a Guest reviewer. Based on Birthright Ch. 26… with a twist.**

* * *

"Stand up, and fight Corrin!" Xander called out to his former younger sibling, as he held Siegfried tight.

Corrin struggled as he got right back on his feet, slowly holding Yato up. "Xander… Leo was right. You ARE stronger than before…" he said softly.

"Corrin!" Ryoma called out, as he rushed in.

"Ryoma!" Corrin called out. "Leave! Stay out of this fight! I've lost Elise. I'm not losing you, Hinoka, Azura or anyone else!"

He then turned to Xander.

"Brother… if it's a fight you truly want, then so be it! Just don't let anyone interfere…"

Xander closed his eyes, and nodded. "Very well…" He turned to his retainers, Laslow and Peri. "You two are to stay out of this."

"But-" Peri tried protesting.

"That is an order!" Xander yelled out.

"I think we should listen to him…" Laslow said to his fellow retainer.

Corrin turned to Ryoma.

"Ryoma… this fight is just for me and Xander. No matter what, I want you to promise me that neither you nor anyone else will interfere… especially… her…"

Ryoma hesitated for a moment, before replying again. "Very well then… They're all busy fighting the Nohrian army. I'll make sure they don't interfere."

Corrin turned his attention back to Xander, Noble Yato held tightly. "Brother, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Xander replied, Siegfried emanating dark energy.

Yato and Siegfried clashed back and forth between each other. Sweat beaded down each other's faces, before dropping to the ground.

"Is this truly what you want brother?! You and me, fighting to no end? Elise is dead damnit! How can you even continue this fight like nothing happened?" Corrin yelled out, dodging Siegfried.

"… No. But, this is why this fight should be our last."

"She only wanted peace… for us to be a family again… She didn't want us to fight… You are not the Xander I remember. Elise," he took a quick glance at Elise's corpse. "I'm… so sorry… HAAAH!"

With one final strike, Yato pierces Xander right in the chest, around the same time that Siegfried struck down Corrin's shoulder, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Corrin!" Ryoma called out. It was at that point that the rest of the Hoshidans arrived, only to see Corrin's blood spew out.

"Big brother! No!" Sakura called out, tears flowing from her eyes, as she buried herself to Hinoka, who was in disbelief at seeing the sight.

"I'm sorry…" Corrin called out one last time, as he fell to the ground, only to be caught by Ryoma, with Azura close by.

"What happened?" Oboro demanded, pushing herself through her comrades, only to see the sight that could only shatter her heart to many pieces. "Corrin!" She then rushed to her husband's side.

"Oboro…" Corrin said softly. "At least I could see your face one last time."

"No…" Oboro's tears were flowing uncontrollably. "Surely there's a way we can heal your wound."

"I'm sorry Oboro…" Azura softly said.

"What do you mean?" Oboro demanded.

"His wound is too deep." Azura responded, closing her eyes. "Even if we did heal him, it wouldn't really do much…"

Oboro turned his attention back to Corrin, "You can't die. Not yet. What about Kana? What about us?"

"I'm sorry," Corrin responded. "Truly I am. I wish I could've lived long enough to see peace… as well as see our little Kana grow into a fine young woman… I love you…" With that, Corrin's eyes close for one last time, his breathing finally stopping.

"Corrin? CORRIN!"

Just meters away from the grieving Hoshidans, Peri and Laslow were also grieving.

"Peri," Laslow began. "We must go."

"What about… Prince Xander? And Princess Elise" Peri asked, in between tears. "We can't just leave them."

"We'll just come back later." Laslow informed. "We must inform Prince Leo, and Princess Camilla." The two then left the battleground.

* * *

 **A/N: Um… wish granted?**

 **I know, I should've ended this with Corrin still alive, but I kinda wanted to experiment with one of the two dying.**

 **Also, this is another two-part Shot. The second one is in the works.**

 **Anyways, request away if you have any ideas, and I'll see you all next chapter. BYE!**


	12. 12: Stowaway

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Stowaway**

 **Summary: Kana finds something, and tries to hide it from her parents.**

* * *

"Ok little guy," Kana whispered to a small bundle held in her arms like a newborn baby. "We're almost there. I just have to hide you from Mama and Papa."

"Kana…" a voice started, startling the young half-dragon.

"Eep! Papa! Mama! Hi…?" Kana quickly shifted her arms behind her back, hoping to hide it.

"What's behind your back?" Oboro questioned.

"Uh… nothing!" Kana immediately responded. "It's just my dragonstone."

"You were… whispering to your dragonstone?" Corrin questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes!"

"Kana," Oboro started, "You know it's not good to lie and hide things from your parents."

"Um…"

"All right Kana," Corrin started. "Let me see what it is…"

Kana quickly shook her head.

"Come on," Corrin then reached over to his daughter's back. "Now, what is it that you have that you do-OW!" He then quickly retracted back his finger.

"What the, what is thi- Oh my goodness…" Oboro gently reached for her daughter's hand, revealing a light brown hedgehog.

"I found it near a log while I was playing with Selkie." Kana began explaining. "We actually waited for its own Mama and Papa to come, but they never came, so I thought that I should bring it home."

A slight pause so Kana can catch her breath.

"Please. Can I keep it? I promise to take good care of it." She then mustered the biggest puppy-dog eyes her little body could make.

"I don't know," her mother started. "taking care of that thing is a pretty big responsibility."

' _Please don't tell me…_ ' Corrin dreaded in his thoughts.

"Pleeaassseee. I really, really promise to take extra good care of it."

' _Please say no, please say no, please say no…_ ' Corrin repeatedly begged in his thoughts.

"All right," Oboro finally said, not being able to stand up against her daughters adorable plea. "I suppose so…"

"YAY!"

' _WHAT?!_ '

"As long as you're not alone in taking care of it. Me and your Papa will help. Is that okay with you?"

Kana simply nodded her head. "You hear that Spiny? I get to keep you."

' _Oh Naga, she already named it…_ '

Kana then slowly but surely, rushed back to her quarters to play with her new pet.

Oboro turned to her husband, who just gave her a glare.

"What?" Oboro started. "Can you blame me? Her face was too adorable." Oboro then walked of, to follow her daughter to her quarters, while Corrin simply facepalmed.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Fun fact: This was based on something that actually happened when I was younger, only it was a dog. Like this one, we were able to keep it, much to my dad's dismay.**

 **Also, Kana gets a proper appearance, after only making a cameo as a newborn, or getting mentioned as a still developing baby in Oboro's stomach.**

 **As for the part two of the previous chapter, that'll have to wait quite a bit. I'm having trouble with it. My apologies…**

 **I said too much already, so until next time, BYE!**


	13. 13: 26-2

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **26\. 2**

 **Summary: Requested by AceBen. A follow-up of 26. Kana's life since her father's death.**

 **Setting: Post-Birthright. Flashback is mid-Birthright.**

* * *

Eight years. It's been eight years since her father died. Though she was only twelve years old that time, she remembers that day all too well.

Flashback Start

Shigure was the first to spot them when they arrived back to the camp, while she was playing with Selkie. Kana remembered hearing the yell of disbelief that Shigure emitted when he saw his father carry the corpse of her father.

Reina and Scarlet, who stayed behind to watch over the children were too in disbelief when they saw Ryoma with the half-dragon's corpse.

"Papa! Papa!" Came her cry when she pushed pass Scarlet, and saw that her father was lifeless, with her mother and "aunts" sobbing uncontrollably. She remembered seeking comfort in Azura, who simply closed her eyes, trying her best not to let her tears flow.

It would be three days later before the army held a service for her father, with Yukimura leading the service, and another two days before her father was finally laid to rest, in a grave next to her grandmother's.

Flashback End

Eight years later, now an eighteen year old, working part-time at her mother's restored tailor shop, at the same time working on bringing peace to her nation of Hoshido, as per her father's last wish.

Since the six years, she has let her hair down, abandoning the bun that she sported as a child. Though, she still continues to wear her scarf, a gift from her father when her parents visited her deeprealm.

"Ma!" She called out to her mother, who was tending to a customer.

"Yes Kana?" Came the response of her mother, who was measuring a customer's waist.

"I'll be out for a while, okay?"

"Sure. Just be careful okay?"

Kana simply responded, before she headed out.

Her first stop was at a flower store, where she bought a small bouquet consisting of lilies, gladioli and a few carnations. After which, she purchased a candle from one of the many busy market stall… specifically one that was in the shape of a dragon.

Once she was done, she made her way to an area with an opened grilled-gate. Once she was in, she walked until she made it to two elaborately decorated graves marked with the symbol of Hoshido royalty, where she laid down the flowers, and lit the candle.

"Papa, grandma, hi. It's me again, visiting you once more. What's there to say?"

She paused to inhale.

"Well, Mama's business is doing well. She's been able to help a lot of people, and they seem very happy with mama's hard work. I also help from time to time. I think some of the guy customers like me, but I think it's just because I'm a nice person."

She then turned to her father's grave. "Papa, I was able to bring peace to not just Hoshido, but to Nohr as well. Aunt Camilla and Uncle Leo have been helping me along the way, despite the differences our two countries had in the past."

A brief pause

"Papa, I really miss you. I really wish that I could see you one more time. Aunts Hinoka and Sakura do too, as well as Uncle Ryoma, and even Uncle Takumi… especially Mama. Aunt Azura also wishes she could see you one more time…"

Kana continued to stay near her father and grandma's grave until she saw the sun begin to set.

"Well, I better get going now." Kana stood up from her place, the candle still lit, but the dragon was unrecognizable.

"I'll see you soon Papa. You too grandma. I promise I'll visit you two again. And also Mama's mama and papa too." With that, Kana left the cemetery. By the time she had reached home, it was dark, and she was greeted by her mother, where she finally let her tears flow.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that?**

 **Dang, the feels were a little high today. For the record, this took nearly a day and a half to write, compared to the usual one day, since I kept tearing up, as well as rewrites. Yes. I cried while writing a FANFIC! What the hell…**

 **Also, to add salt to the wound of writing this, my playlist constantly played "Bad Day", "Wake me up when September ends"(How fitting…) and "My Immortal". THREE songs from a list of roughly 100!**

 **Anyways, if you guys have requests, reviews, or simply want to chat, feel free. I'll try my best to reply, and fulfill your requests. Until next chapter, BYE!**


	14. 14: Formal Wear

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Formal Wear**

 **Summary: Corrin prepares for yet, another wedding.**

* * *

The saying: 'Love is in the air' could be applied almost anywhere, when two people suddenly have feelings for each other. For Corrin's army, love was literally _everywhere._ Not just the air. In fact, a wedding was to take place in a couple days, the fifth one in the span of only two months. Who are the lucky couple you may ask? Corrin's loyal maid, Felicia, and Wolfskin leader, Keaton. Flora was obviously the maid of honor, while Kaden was the best man… or fox… I dunno! You tell me.

As Corrin grumbled, while he selected the suit he was supposed to wear, which included shoes. SHOES! And not just any regular pair of shoes mind you, dress shoes… oh how he hated them. He wondered what the half-canine did to capture the heart of the clumsy maid. After all, Keaton was only interested in bugs, not to mention the piles of broken plates that she accidentally dropped. Although, he did hear that it involved a lake.

Still, Corrin did think Keaton was better than the crazed philanderer that was Laslow. WAY better.

"You ok Corrin?" Came the question that was asked by his good friend, Azura. "Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, Azura. Sorry you had to hear that." Corrin apologized, as he turned to face the Songstress. "It's just that all these damn marriages and love… and what not."

"Feeling left out?" Azura slightly teased.

"No." Corrin firmly replied. "It' just that, we're still in a war Azura, A WAR! How could anyone find the time and place to find love, let alone a wedding?"

"Well, I'm no expert…" Azura began, "but I believe that everyone's just trying to make the best out of the situation."

"Well, you make a good point there, but still… Leo and Sakura, Niles and Nyx, Hayato and Mozu, Saizo and Kagero… It still doesn't make sense somehow."

"Are you sure you're not feeling left out?"

"Shut-up Azura," Corrin firmly said, this time however, there was a bit of lying in his voice. "… Ok, maybe a little."

"Really now?" Came the voice of Orochi. "I had no idea that someone has already caught the heart of Lord Corrin."

"I agree…"

"Are you sure you two aren't drunk or something?!" Corrin snapped.

Azura simply shook her head.

"I had maybe a glass or two." Orochi admitted. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"So the calm Songstress, and the card reader want to know all of a sudden? Who coincidentally, both are married." Corrin sarcastically said.

Both of the two women slightly blushed, while hiding both their engagement rings.

"Alright fine," Corrin threw his hands in defeat. "I'll tell. But, if anyone else other than the two of you know, be reminded that I will NOT hesitate to cut off your heads."

Azura simply nodded, while Orochi blurted out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now just tell us!"

Corrin shifted his eyes, to see if anyone else was nearby, before muttering, "… Oboro…" It was at that point that Corrin's face turned redder that Hinoka's hair.

"Oh my…" Orochi said, "The cards predicted it would've been Hana."

"Are you serious?!" Corrin flipped. "She HATES me!"

"You know what they say: The more you hate, the more you love." Azura added in a sing-song voice.

"I highly doubt that…"

The conversation would've continued, had a familiar voice not interrupt them, revealing it to be Oboro.

"Trust me Mozu." Oboro began. "It'll look great on you!"

"I'm not so sure…" Mozu trembled. "It just doesn't suit me…"

Corrin slowly turned his to the two women, who had big grins on their faces. "What are you two planning?"

"Oh nothing." Orochi lied, before kicking Corrin to the two other women.

"Good luck!" Orochi said, before she left.

"Orochi! I swear! If I ever- Oboro, didn't see you there!"

"Corrin? What happened to you?"

"I'll uh… leave you two alone for a while…" Mozu then left like a breeze.

"Oh uh… I just slipped on a piece of clothing that's all." Corrin lied. "What about you?"

"I was just helping Mozu pick out an outfit for Felicia and Keaton's wedding. It's not going so well."

"What a coincidence, so was I." It was at that moment that Oboro's eyes lit up. "I could actually use a bit of help. Would you be so kind, and help me?"

"I would be delighted!"

Unbeknownst to the two, Orochi and Azura were watching the two.

"Would you look at that… Isn't it sweet?" Azura asked, liking what she was seeing.

"Well…" Orochi began. "It's not quite romantic, but I guess it's a start."

* * *

 **A/N: And done!**

 **Few things: One, the pairings were actual parings I did in Revelations. SaizoxKagero being done in Birthright as well. I couldn't resist… the two were adorable together.**

 **Second, let's admit it, CorrinxHana Supports was literally garbage. Hana was a potential in my M!Corrin file, but I hated the support.**

 **Third, Orochi's role was originally suppose to be Silas', but I thought Orochi would've been funnier.**

 **Fourth, schoolwork is a b****. That's why I was late.**

 **Anyways, I'm done counting and explaining. If you have suggestions, feel free, and I will see you all next time, BYE!**


	15. 15: Impress

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Impress**

 **Summary: Oboro tries to impress Takumi, but ends up impressing someone else.**

* * *

They say: ' _The quickest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach_ '. For Oboro, she hoped it was. It was around 11:50, it would only be a couple more minutes before noon, and Oboro knew that it was around this point that Takumi would be having his lunch.

As a result, Oboro volunteered for Mess Hall duty, cooking up a storm, having high hopes of impressing the white-haired Archer prince.

Speaking of which, Takumi entered the Mess Hall, announced by the bell that rung, whenever the door swung through it.

' _Now's my chance!_ ' Oboro thought, as she added the finishing touches to the meal.

When Takumi finally settled down, Oboro quickly, yet carefully walked over to Takumi's table.

"Lord Takumi!" Oboro began, "You're right on time. Here's lunch." She then placed the plate on the table. On the plate was a steamed fish, cut into portions, with an honest slab of tofu and a cup of steamed bean rice.

"Looks good," Takumi spoke, before picking up a portion of each, before he placed it into his mouth, chewing slightly.

"So what do you think?" Oboro asked, after Takumi has taken a few bites, and wiped himself with a napkin.

"Well," Takumi began. "The fish was a bit bland, even with the seasoning. The tofu was fine, but the rice didn't taste right with the beans added. But, it was a good meal in all honesty." Takumi then stood up.

"Sorry, but I've to get back to training. Thanks for the meal." Takumi said, before he left the Mess Hall.

Oboro suddenly plopped down on another table, saddened, that her plan has failed.

"I don't know what he's talking about." A voice began, catching her attention.

Oboro looked around, surprised to see that Corrin was eating what Takumi hadn't eaten.

"You like it?" A confused Oboro asked.

"You kidding?" Corrin asked, with a full mouth. "This food's amazing. I don't really like tofu, but this might change my mind. Say, is there anymore?"

Oboro suddenly perked up. "Wait right there, I'll be happy to make more in the kitchen."

Well, Oboro didn't end up impressing Takumi, but hey! At least someone liked it.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **I just realized that I never really included Takumi, who's a big part of Oboro's overall character (and life according to some "crazed" shippers out there.)**

 **This was something I had at the back of my head for quite some time, but I kept forgetting.**

 **I've done two chapters now where the beginning sounds like some cheesy romance novel. I'll try not to do that.**

 **Spluush: Glad you like it, despite the short chapters. As for your request, I don't really play DLC (mostly because I have low, low funds), but that doesn't mean that I won't honor it. It'll just take a while.**

 **Anyways, if you have requests, fell free to suggest, and I'll see you all next chapter, BYE!**


	16. 16: Lost

**A/B: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Lost**

 **Summary: Kana gets lost, so her parents obviously try to find her**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" A shrieking voice asked, catching nearly everyone's attention.

"It was an accident!"

* _WHACK!_ * "OW!"

* * *

Later

"I can't believe that you lost our child!" Oboro yelled, as she and Corrin were running throughout the marketplace, in hopes of looking for their child

Corrin, who was busy rubbing the nasty bump he received on his head, courtesy of his wife could only reply: "I'm sorry! I just closed my eyes for a brief second, then poof! She was gone."

"My poor little four-year old, lost in this marketplace… I'll never forgive you if anything happens to her!" Oboro threatened.

As both Corrin and Oboro searched every inch of the marketplace, asking any of the shopkeepers and passerby if they have seen their precious bundle of a child. When no one gave the answer that they have hoped for, Oboro suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Oboro?" Corrin started, noticing that his wife stopped in her tracks. "Why'd you suddenly stop?"

"Oh Corrin…" Oboro began, swiping an arm across her eyes. "What if we never see her again?"

"Don't say that!" Corrin slightly scolded. "We WILL find her. I know we will."

Once Corrin calmed Oboro down, he began again. "Now, let's think first. If either of us were Kana, what's the first place we'd go to?"

Oboro looked thoughtful for awhile, until her eyes suddenly lit up, and she suddenly rushed across Corrin.

"Where're you going?"

"Follow me. I think I might have an idea."

After a few twist and turns that passed stall after stall, they finally reached a large stall where numerous flowers of different kinds, smells and colors were arranged and displayed. The stall owner, a woman a bit older than the two, with dirty-blonde hair tied in a ponytail spotted Oboro.

"Ah Oboro," The woman began, "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"Hello Kushira, have you seen something that I may've lost?"

Kushira simply giggled in response, before pointing to an area where dark blue flowers were displayed. "She wandered here just a few minutes before you came. I was wondering how long it would take before you'd arrive."

Oboro thanked Kushira, before going to where she pointed, Corrin following just behind. Once she neared, she scanned for a while, before spotting a puff of hair, poking out of the bunch.

"Kana! There you are!" Oboro said in relief, once she spotted her daughter.

" _Thank Naga…_ " Corrin silently thanked, once he spotted Kana being lifted by her mother, having fallen asleep.

Kushira went to check on the two.

"I'm glad you finally found your daughter." Kushira smiled, before she handed one of the dark blue flowers to Oboro. "Here, she came here wanting to get one of these. She said she wanted to get one of them for you."

"Oh, let me pay for it." Oboro then reached for her pocket to pull out her money pouch, before being stopped by Kushira.

"No need. It's on me."

Oboro grabbed the flower, before thanking Kushira and leaving with her husband with one thought in mind: ' _Never leave Corrin with Kana again!_ '

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Haven't included Kana in a while, so here!**

 **nhaer042: Glad you liked it! Also, you have no idea how happy I am that you reviewed. Love your Support fics. Also, I know how you feel. I got hungry when I wrote that.**

 **Anyways, have requests? Feel free to comment. I'll see you all next time. BYE!**


	17. 17: Storm

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Storm**

 **Summary: Kana refuses to sleep, much to her mother's annoyance.**

* * *

* _KRA-KKAASSHH!_ *

Once more, thunder echoed its way throughout town. Ask anyone what they think about storms and majority of them would say it's one of the biggest hindrances to ever occur to them… especially when it's the dead of night… even worse when you're trying to get someone to sleep.

That's exactly what happened in the New Valla castle, as the thunder was loud enough to wake the young princess from her slumber, causing her to wail the loudest she could. Not the most pleasant thing to hear when you're right next to her, as experienced by her mother.

"Come on sweetie…" Oboro softly whispered to her daughter. Alas, her effort would be proven futile, as the young girl refused to silenced, and Oboro was getting a little too frustrated.

"Want me to help?" Came the voice of New Valla king, Corrin.

"Be my guest…" Oboro replied, before she gently handed the baby to her husband.

"Shh… there, there, daddy's here, daddy's gotcha." Corrin cooed in a soothing voice, as he gently rocked the infant.

It took a while, but Kana eventually silenced, closed her eyes, and was finally asleep, leaving her mother wide-eyed with shock.

"It happened again…" Oboro spoke, once Corrin settled Kana down. "You managed to get her to sleep faster than I ever could. How do you even do it?"

"Jealous?" Corrin joked, earning a glare from his wife.

"Just give it time." Corrin said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, before kissing her cheek. "She'll come around eventually."

' _Let's hope so…_ ' Oboro thought out loud, but smiled on the outside.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Another Kana chapter! Why? Because I said so!**

 **nhaer042: Haha! My dad was like that as well when I was a kid. I'm starting to think that all dads are like that. Also, thanks for the correction. Ironically, you also made a goof. You called 'Kushira'** _ **Kushia!**_ **But don't worry. No one's perfect.**

 **Anyways, ANNOUNCEMENT: I'll take a brief hiatus after chapter 20. No, I'm not discontinuing this, I simply want to continue my other Fire Emblem story:** _ **The Enigmatic Thief: Rogue.**_ **Once that's finished, I'll go back to this one. Just to give you all a headstart. If you want to check it out, feel free! Just go to my profile, and check it out.**

 **Anyways, keep those requests coming, review, and I will see you all next chapter, BYE!**


	18. 18: Sending Off

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Sending off**

 **Summary: A somewhat sequel to Chapter 6. Kana must be sent to the Deeprealms for her protection, but her parents can't seem to see eye to eye. Is it a sequel to Chapter 6? You decide.**

* * *

War. Nobody likes the idea of one… especially new parents. It was on one night, when the rains were stronger than the previous showers that a certain couple was arguing. Especially the place where they were arguing was in an army camp, where anyone within a couple meters of a radius could hear, and understand the whole thing.

"No. This can't be. No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry." Corrin apologized, his back turned to both Oboro and Kana. "But it must be done."

"That's such a stupid idea!" Oboro yelled, holding young Kana as close to her as she can.

"Well, what do you expect we do then?!" Corrin snapped. "There is a war going on, a war! She's in danger right now. Don't you remember the Vallite invasion when you gave birth? What if it happens again, and we're not there with Kana?"

"Lilith's here. She could help."

"Lilith can only do so DAMN much!" Corrin yelled. "She's a living being too!"

Oboro growled, and then kicked the ground. Her actions caused Kana to suddenly awaken and squirm in her mother's arms. Oboro rocked Kana slightly, in hopes of soothing the infant.

"We… shouldn't have done this…"

"What…?"

"For us to have a child, knowing very well that a war was still going on… How foolish and irresponsible of us…"

"I don't quite understand what you meant by that…" Corrin spoke, his voice low and soft, yet still within hearing range.

"We should've waited for the war to be finished… at least until the war was over."

Corrin understood very well what his wife meant. But the words… gods damnit, felt, and came out wrong… and heavy. His inner anger was causing his Dragonstone+ to pulse, and radiate angrily from his belt holster.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? I'd die before I let anything happen to our precious daughter Oboro. That is why, for the time being… we place her in the Deeprealms until the end of this DAMN war!" Corrin's voice grew angrier and angrier, and was close to a yell as he finished his sentence.

Kana suddenly started bawling, and thrashing about, she was only five days old and already considered precious and important to the duo. The future half-dragon couldn't understand much, but somehow she can feel the pressure in the room.

Oboro sighed, as she rocked the infant. "She's probably hungry… you should leave so I can… you know." Kana was still thrashing about.

Corrin stuttered slightly, before storming out of the room, yelling out, "DAMN YOU GARON AND ANANKOS! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! GODS!"

* * *

Corrin was in the training grounds, taking out his frustration on a training dummy as his blood boiled with anger. The mere thought of not having his daughter suddenly caused one of his punches to turn into a draconic arm, and punch a clean hole on the dummy, straw spreading around.

What he would've gave for Azura to sing for him, or even hold Oboro's skin…

Corrin exhaled, finally feeling his draconic rage fade. "GAAHH!" He called out, as he allowed himself to slide down the wall, silently cursing Garon, Anankos and pretty much anyone who was responsible for the conflict.

He uncorked a bottle of wine he snuck from the Mess Hall, and then drank before spitting it out, and throwing the bottle against the wall, smashing it to pieces. It was a white local brew, with a taste so horrible; Corrin cursed it for daring to call itself wine. It smelled terrible too.

Not giving a single care in the world, Corrin forced himself to sleep by a stack of crates. It would be a few hours before a good friend would find him.

 _Too be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done.**

 **Yeah, pretty much wrote this since I always wondered how the parents would react about sending of a NEWBORN to a Deeprealm.**

 **Anyways, Until the next chapter, BYE!**


	19. 19: Cafe Romance

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Café Romance**

 **Summary: Modern AU. Oboro goes to a Café while on break. But she gets more than just a light snack.**

* * *

A bell rang as the door beneath it brushed against it. Entering the café was Oboro, who decided to go to the café while on break from working at her family tailor shop, while her friend Mozu took charge.

As the blue-haired girl settled down, she noticed a couple arguing. She shrugged it off, being reminded on how her parents used to argue when she was young. Unfortunately, this was the last memory she had of her parents before they were murdered by an unknown man who has yet to be caught.

A waiter just reached Oboro's table and was about to ask what she would want, when he saw her face. To him, her neat, dark-blue hair that was tied in a ponytail was just obscuring him the view of her face… it was like meeting an angel… an angel with the most beautiful shade of blue hair that is, wearing orange instead of the usual white.

"Uh, excuse-me," Oboro began, catching the waiter's attention. "I'm ready to order."

"Oh, sorry…" The waiter apologized. "What'll it be ma'am?"

For a while, Oboro didn't say a single word. How could she? In front of her was quite possibly the best looking man she's ever seen. His maroon hair was styled in such a way, that it rivaled an anime character. A scar was underneath his right eye, yet it almost unnoticeable, only appearing as a simple bump. His voice, Oh gods! That voice. It sounded amazing. Like the kind that one would only hear from an action-packed movie, or one of those RPGs that just refuses to be released.

"Uh, ma'am…" The waiter spoke, snapping Oboro from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You said you were ready to order."

"Oh right," Oboro spoke, adjusting her position slightly. "One large, strawberry frappe, a cinnamon roll and maybe… a date?" Oboro finished while pushing her pointers together.

"A cinnamon roll and a-huh?!" Surprised by Oboro's third item, the waiter scrambled for his clipboard, grabbing it just before it touched the ground.

"D-d-did you say a d-d-date?"

Oboro nervously nodded.

"Well… maybe after my shift ends in maybe, two hours."

"Really?"

"Of course. I can't deny a customer now, can I?" The waiter finished with a somewhat flirty tone.

"No you can't." Oboro answered, mimicking the same flirty tone. "Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I just… never got your name."

"Name's Corrin." Corrin answered.

"Corrin," Oboro repeated. "Well Corrin,"

"Yes?"

"You wanna give my order already so you can get your shift over with?"

Corrin suddenly remembered that he was still on duty, and suddenly rushed back to the counter.

* * *

 **A/N: Too OOC? My bad…**

 **Recognize the first few sentences? If you don't, it's a reference to "Mine" by Taylor Swift. This was actually supposed to be a songfic-ish sort of chapter, but I had too much difficulty, so I just used the café scene, and then just played it out normally. Hope none of you mind.**

 **P.S. If any of you thought that this was gonna be a lemon... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Geez...**

 **Anyways, until next chapter, BYE!**


	20. 20: I've got your back

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **I've got your back.**

 **Summary: A fierce battle commences. Corrin does all he can to protect his family.**

* * *

 **Musical Accompaniment: Blinded by Light – Final Fantasy XIII**

"Hyah!" Corrin slashed a Mercenary across the chest killing him instantly. Unbeknownst to the half-dragon, a Paladin's Silver Lance was inches away from impaling his chest, until a stray Javelin struck the Paladin in the chest, causing him to fall off.

Alerted by the sound, Corrin turned to see the Paladin dead, while his wife, Oboro rushed up to the corpse, and removed the Javelin.

"You really should start paying attention, you know that." Oboro reminded, as she took out a small cloth, and cleaned the weapon.

"Sorry about that…"

Suddenly, Silas rode up to the couple. "Milord, the rest of the army is unable to keep up with the ever growing numbers. I'm afraid that we must retreat."

Corrin simply nodded. "Very well, retreat now. Make sure no one is left behind."

Silas nodded in response, before riding away.

"Shall we?"

"Very well."

As the couple was about to leave, an all-too familiar call entered their hearing range.

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?!"

"Kana!" Corrin called out, before he and his wife rushed to their daughter's aid.

Kana was surrounded, surrounded by a Master of Arms and a pair of Wyvern Lords. Unfortunately for the dragoness, her Steel Katana cracked, and her Dragonstone was far from her reach as she dropped it when she rushed away.

"Mama… Papa… is this… the end?" Kana whimpered, as she closed her eyes, awaiting the final strike.

"Stay away from my daughter!" her mother called out before switching to her Killer Lance, and striking one of the Wyvern Lords.

"You're gonna regret doing this!" This time, it was her father who struck, whose Yato's glow was the last thing that the Master of Arms heard, before he too was slain by the half-dragon prince.

Knowing very well that he wouldn't last much longer, the lone Wyvern Lord tried to flee.

"You're not getting out of here alive!" Was the last thing he heard before he was caught by a Kodachi before he plummeted to the ground.

"Kana!" Oboro suddenly locked her daughter tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"What happened to you? How'd you get separated?" Her father interrogated.

Kana looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I actually was the first one to leave the battlefield, but I accidentally slid down a slope, and I found myself facing them." She pointed to the three corpses of her pursuers before continuing. "Because I wanted to get away, I accidentally dropped my Dragonstone, an my sword cracked. That was when I called for you."

She then dug herself deep in between her parents, crying. "Oh Mama! Papa!"

"There, there sweetie," Corrin rubbed his daughter's back affectionately.

"It's okay Kana. You're safe now." Oboro hugged her daughter tightly.

After a while, Corrin spoke up. "Now then, shall we get back? I'm pretty sure that the rest of the army's probably wondering where we are."

"Yes, we should." Oboro agreed, before planting a light kiss to her husband, as Kana held both her parents' hand as tight as she could.

 **Music End**

 ***Insert Victory Theme here***

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Anyone who's read** _ **Awakening: Rogue**_ **knows that I have the tendency to add Musical Accompaniments to some chapters. Thought I should do it here as well, but not as often as I did in the story.**

 **nhaer042: Glad you enjoyed. Yeah, Corrin SHOULD hurry up.**

 **Anyways, brief hiatus for a while, before I continue. Until next time, BYE!**


	21. 21: Gaming the System

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

 **Thank you all for being patient.**

* * *

 **Gaming the System**

 **Summary: Modern AU. Corrin invites Oboro for a gaming session.**

* * *

"Player 2… Wins!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Corrin said in disbelief. "You beat me. Again?!"

What has happened you ask? Well… Corrin has invited Oboro over to his house as he got a new game for his * _Insert System Here. Just not PC_ *, he thought it would've been a good idea to spend some time with his girlfriend aside from the usual dating and what not.

Oboro simply giggled in response. "You'll be surprised how good I am at this game."

"Get Ready for the Next Battle!"

"How are you so good at this game?" A surprised Corrin asked, looking at the scoreboard showing a record of "5-7" between the two.

"Round 1… FIGHT!"

"Blame Hinata. He's made me play this with him last week." Oboro explained, remembering her fellow classmate's enthusiasm towards that time.

"I'm surprised how Hinata managed to make you do that." Corrin commented.

"K.O.!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oboro grudgingly asked.

"Player 1… Wins!"

"Round 2… Fight!"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised how you're one of the few people to actually say yes to him."

"Well… he IS my childhood friend. Not to mention that both he and I are both your brother's favorite friends."

' _I wouldn't really say that…_ '

"Perfect!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Player 2… Wins!"

"Sorry. You were lost in thoughts, so I kinda took advantage." Oboro jokingly apologized.

"Final Round… Fight!"

"Oh, it's on now!" A determined Corrin declared.

"Bring it!"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Kinda short this time around.**

 **Whoops. A little delay… Sorry about that. I've been working on my Smash Bros. story. It's still fairly young though.**

 **As for the game and system, you decide. Side note: I have nothing against PC. It was just a joke! Please don't kill me!**

 **As for this story, well… I was thinking maybe I'll do until maybe around… Chapter 30, then I'll call it done.**

 **Anyways, until next time, BYE!**


	22. 22: Sending Off Part 2

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Sending off Part 2**

 **Summary: Sequel to chapter 18. Oboro and Corrin are convinced to send Kana of for the better.**

* * *

*Rooster crow*

Dawn. That was around the time that Oboro would usually wake up this time around. Mostly due to having a child already.

Oboro walked up to her daughter's crib, where the infant laid, asleep and ever so peaceful. She placed a hand on her sleeping daughter, rubbing her affectionately.

As she rubbed her daughter, Oboro began thinking about the Deeprealms. Sure it was truly the only place where war would never dare touch, but was it truly the only option? Yes. But to subject an infant to such loneliness, Oboro couldn't even begin to imagine.

It was at that moment that Oboro realized that not only was the Deeprealms the only answer, but that Corrin has never returned.

* * *

"Lord Corrin."

The half-dragon prince groaned slightly before shifting away.

"Milord, what in blazes are you doing in the training area?"

"F*&% off Jakob" Corrin cursed to his ever so faithful butler. He sprouted out his draconic wings, with the intention of hiding himself… to no avail.

"Corrin, I can tell what this is about." Jakob spoke, rubbing his chin and neck with his hand. "This is about Kana, isn't it?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"How were you able to send of Dwyer to the realms… to subject him to such loneliness?"

Jakob sighed. "It was not easy to be honest. Flora had to convince me that it was for the best." He then moved one of the crates near him, before sitting down. "But that doesn't mean that it makes it any easier."

"If only there was another option…"

"I know it's hard, but when you put it with the thought of war, it truly is the only option."

"Well," Corrin began, before retracting his wings and standing up. "I better fix this…"

* * *

Elsewhere

Oboro walked around for a while, before sitting down on a bench by the statue of the Dawn Dragon, Kana tucked in her arms. Members of the army passing by offered greetings and congratulations, to which she replied with gratitude and kindness.

"Uh… b-big sis…" A timid voice began, catching the Spear Fighter's attention. Turning slightly, she found that the voice belonged to Sakura… or to be more accurate, her step sister-in-law. Wat?

"Lady Sakura, good-morning." She greeted, only to scold herself for treating Sakura as a superior, rather than a sister.

Sakura simply smiled before looking to her new niece. "Um… Can I… hold her?"

Oboro moved slightly, offering her space on the bench, where Sakura then sat before being handed the infant. Being a healer, Sakura held her niece so delicately, that Oboro felt jealous.

"Hi Kana…" Sakura began, smiling. "I'm your aunt." Kana responded by fidgeting slightly, causing her mother to smile as she placed a hand on her.

"Sakura…" A voice began.

"Sister…" Another one spoke.

The two voices caused Oboro to turn her attention to the two voices, only to cringe as walking to them were Hinoka and Camilla.

"Big sisters." Sakura greeted. She still found it strange calling Camilla a sister. Hinoka on the other hand? No problem.

"Morning Sakura, looking lovely as ever I see." Camilla greeted her expression somewhat weak, before turning to Oboro. "We need to speak for a while Oboro."

Oboro stood up, but not before gesturing Sakura to allow her to hold her daughter for just a while longer. "Yes? What is it?"

Camilla sighed slightly. "Jakob found Corrin by the training area, asleep."

Oboro suddenly felt frozen at the report.

"Considering the argument last night, as well as the Deeprealms constantly being mentioned," Hinoka began. "I think it's safe to assume that Kana is involved."

"Ummm…"

"It's okay dear." Camilla began. "You and Corrin are obviously not the first case of this happening, as most us have had children at this point, and sent them to the realms." The Malig Knight then placed her hands on Oboro.

"It's something we do out of concern and love for the children." Hinoka intercepted. "In fact, just thinking about how me and Xander were forced to send Siegbert to these realms… is something I'm sure I'll be carrying for a while."

Camilla nodded in agreement. "Along with my dear Shiro. However, as Corrin probably mentioned, our world right now is a very harsh place to raise infants. Evene with our combined efforts, we still can't remove the threat without problems."

"I just wish there was another way…"

Camilla turned her hand placement into a hug. "Don't we all wish that? However, due to the strength of this battle, it seems that the only concern right now is for all of us."

Camilla released herself from Oboro, before Hinoka began once more. "Now then, I think it's time that you and Corrin start making up." The red-headed Falcon Knight noticed Oboro's slight turn to her daughter. "Don't worry, we'll watch over Kana for the meantime. Now go."

Oboro hesitated for a moment, but walked off. She didn't want to admit it, but a Nohrian like Camilla giving her help was what helped her the most.

* * *

"Look I. No, you first." The couple spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Corrin began. "While there seems to be more room for another quarrel, but I think we've both had enough convincing to know what must be done."

Oboro nodded slightly.

"Yes. I believe we've had enough convincing, but I still hate the idea of the Deeprealms. I just love her too much."

"I don't agree as well…" Corrin admitted. "But, I'm willing to let it pass for the time being… if only to keep Kana safe. At least for now…" It took literally every ounce of Corrin strength not to let any tear flow.

Oboro reached for her husband's arm, shocking him slightly. "I've complained about numerous injuries, but this hurts more than any that I have ever dealt with." She then leaned her head on Corrin's chest, crying slightly. "I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I just cared too much about Kana and to you, that I shut off any thoughts."

"I think we should spend these final moments with Kana before we send her of."

"Yes. We should."

As the couple went off to spend their final moments with Kana, both filled with grief and guilt, they knew that what they were gonna do later that day was for the better not just for their daughter, but for themselves as well.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear.**

 **I did it again! Playing '** _ **A**_ _ **Fleeting Dream**_ **' while writing this one. Gosh dangit! I really gotta play something else when I write these things…**

 **Let's be honest right now. The Deeprealms is complete and utter uneeded Tauroscrap, and I think it's safe to say that the Deeprealms was critically panned, and should only be reserved for DLC and whatnot. Seriously, the time travel dizziness in Awakening made MUCH more sense. You know the saying "If it isn't broken, don't fix it."**

 **Anyways, I've ranted enough for the meantime. Until next chapter, BYE!**


	23. 23: Still Friends

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Still Friends**

 **Summary: Hinata has a chat with Oboro about her being a Royal, and then some other things.**

 **Setting: Post-Revelations. AU since the children are well… children.**

* * *

"So," Hinata began. "You're the new Queen of Valla now huh?"

"Apparently so…" Oboro replied.

Just by the former retainers, were their respective child Hisame and Kana, both were playing by Kana's play area in the castle.

"What's it like?" Hinata asked again. "Y'know, about being a queen and stuff. Is it all about public appearances, manners and whatever stuff?"

Oboro sighed before replying with pure honesty, "Somewhat like that. I mean, I still get to relax every once in a while, but that doesn't mean that those things are never far behind."

"I see. Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Oboro looked to her friend-slash-partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Being a retainer and helping Lord Takumi." Hinata explained.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong." The Samurai began, "I like that the war has finally ended for good, but don't you ever miss being a retainer, and serving Lord Takumi?... alongside me?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?" Hinata asked again, with a somewhat glimmer in his eyes.

"Every day of my life." Oboro admitted. "I really miss the days when you and me could just sit around, and wait whenever Lord-I mean Brother Takumi needed us… or not." Oboro finished, still having trouble referring to Takumi as a brother, when he was her former superior.

"Call me selfish or whatever, but I kinda wish that it was the old days again. Sure that would mean that the war would still be ongoing, but to spend time with both you and Lord Takumi again…" The Samurai then exhaled loudly. "That would fill this empty thing inside me." As Hinata finished his sentence, he couldn't help but let the tears flow.

"Oh Hinata," Oboro said, placing a hand on her friend. "I kinda miss those days too. But that would mean that I would've never met Corrin, and have Kana." She took a glance to her daughter, who was smiling, and having fun with Hisame.

"Don't tell me you regret having met Setsuna, and having Hisame?"

"What? Of course not. I don't regret any second of it." Hinata defended. "I just wish that we could spend time with each other again…"

"Hinata…" Oboro began. "We could spend time together anytime you want. You just have to tell me."

"But what about your duties of being queen and stuff?" Hinata countered.

"I'm not always busy you know." Oboro reminded. "You just have to let me know in advance."

"Thanks Oboro."

"You're welcome…" Oboro finished by playfully grabbing Hinata, and rubbing her fist against his head.

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready!"

"Slowpoke!"

* * *

 **A/N: Since I did Takumi in chapter "I'm too lazy to look at my story and check", I thought I should give Hinata a chapter since he's a fellow retainer with Oboro.**

 **Sorry for the lack of Corrin in this chapter. I really tried to make him fit into the chapter, but couldn't, so both his and Setsuna's appearance had to be cut.**

 **Being dead honest though, this was something that I was planning for quite some time, but constantly forgot, so here. Finally uploaded it, THANK GOD!**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	24. 24: Rampage

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Rampage**

 **Summary: Corrin has suddenly gone full-dragon and going berserk. Who can calm him down?**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Hoshido-Nohr army. No Invasion had been reported, nor were there any attacks on the nearby villages. Yes, it truly was peaceful this time around.

"GGRRROOAAARRR!"

Never mind what I just said.

* * *

An ear-piercing roar echoes throughout the camp, soldiers rushing over to see the cause, only for them to see that the cause was a white, stag-like creature with great, draconic wings and appendages that can be described as being similar to that of a human with a long snake-like tail with leaf-like spikes.

It wasn't just any stag-like creature. It was a dragon.

And not just any dragon. Corrin.

For some reason that nobody knew exactly, Corrin had unexpectedly transformed into his dragon form, and has gone on a rampage.

Rearing up on his hind legs, Corrin once again let out a loud roar.

"GGRRROOAARRR!"

"Corrin!" Kaden began, as he transformed into his Nine-Tails form, and leap unto the dragon. "What's gotten into you man?!"

"We're not your enemies!" Keaton called out, using his mighty Wolfssegner arms to hold off his rampaging friend.

"What is going on here?!" Came the voice of Ryoma, as he and the rest of the siblings rushed out to check on the commotion. "What in the?"

Ryoma's question was answered as he spotted both Keaton and Kaden suddenly thrown into a building, creating a large hole in the process.

"Keaton." Xander called out, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I don't even know myself!" Keaton spoke, rubbing of the pieces of rubble on him. "Me and Kaden were just having a chat with Corrin then BAM! He transformed into a dragon, and started tearing up the place."

"Brother." Sakura started. "Perhaps we can get Azura to calm him down. It did work multiple times before."

"I'm afraid Azura's not here right now."

"What?!" To say Elise was shocked is an understatement. "Where is she then?"

"She stated she was gonna visit Shigure, then Sophie at their respective deeprealm. She won't be back until later tonight…"

"Well what are we gonna do- Oboro! What are you doing?" Takumi began, only to be cut of when he saw said retainer facing the dragon, Silver Naginata in hand.

For some reason, Corrin suddenly stopped his rampage, only to stare at his fiancée, growling slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Oboro firmly said. "Now calm down."

"Oboro." Takumi began again. "As your superior, I command you to back-off at once." To which Oboro ignored his command, and just stay where she was. How odd…

Corrin suddenly inched closer and closer to Oboro.

"I said get out of there now!" Takumi called out once again to no avail.

"I'm not sure what happened…" Oboro began once more. "But I know you'd never suddenly attack your friends… especially me."

It was at that point that Oboro suddenly noticed a clawed limb swiping through the air, and unto her left arm, wounding her deeply.

"That's it, I've seen enough." Leo spoke, readying Brynhildr, only to be stopped by Hinoka. "Hinoka!"

"No. You're only gonna make it worse."

"Ack!" Oboro cried out, gripping her arm tightly.

Somehow, a bit of Corrin's sanity returned as he began to notice not just his fiancée in pain, gripping her arm tightly, but a struggling Kaden who struggled to stand up, only to collapse. Meanwhile, at a building, he noticed Keaton lying flat on his back.

Now conscious of his recent actions, Corrin lowered his head and wings.

"There we go…" Oboro spoke, nearing her fiancé. "Now you see what you were doing. Now please, calm down."

Once again, more of his sanity returned as he dropped to the ground, gently nudging Oboro's wounded arm with his dragon head, in turn Oboro rubbed one of his antlers.

Back to the Royal Siblings, Both Takumi and Leo were in shock.

"Unbelievable." Takumi softly spoke.

"What should we do now?" Leo asked, tucking Brynhildr underneath his arm.

Ryoma turned to Elise and Sakura. "You two should go and check on Keaton and Kaden."

Both of the younger sisters nodded in agreement, and moved towards the two injured half-canines.

"While the rest of us should start to clean the place up…" Ryoma finished.

"Yes. While we're at it, I think we should steer clear of the two" Camilla agreed, noticing that the two were having a moment together.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **I've been meaning to do a rampage chapter for quite some time now, so here.**

 **Can I just say that I HATE Corrin's dragon form.**

 **Seriously, it's just a stag with monkey limbs and a Dialga-ish head. Scratch that, Dialga's head looks better than that. I like the color scheme honestly. It's just that it was done a bit poorly. Which is why I never used the Dragonstone. I'm sorry for those who like the design. I just really don't like it. Although it DOES look better than the Wolfskin which looks like an oversized, rabid koala. Again, I apologize to those who actually like the design. That's just my opinion.**

 **I've ranted enough, so until next time, BYE!**


	25. 25: Girl's Day Out

**A/N: How's it going everyone!**

* * *

 **Girl's Day Out**

 **Summary: Oboro and Kana spend some time together, when Kana shows her a surprise.**

* * *

"C'mon Mama, c'mon!" An excited Kana called out, as she rushed up the hill, her mother just behind her.

"All right, all right," Oboro called out, trying to keep up with her overly-hyperactive daughter. "Just slow down."

Just a moment after Oboro said those words, Kana suddenly stopped. "Okay, we're here now!"

"Why'd you suddenly stoo-Oh my…" Oboro was at a loss for words when she saw what was in front of her.

In front of the mother and daughter was a large, grassy field. Literally almost every inch of the field was covered with row after row, column after column, bunches after bunches of quite possibly the most beautiful of Royal Blue flowers.

And it wasn't just visually beautiful either. The aroma coming from the field was fragrant enough to tame even the most wild of jungle cat.

"What in the…" Oboro said in astonishment. She had to blink twice, to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Surprise mama!" Kana excitedly said.

"How did you…"

"After you told me not to pick anymore flowers, I accidentally stumbled upon this field." Kana explained. "I've wanted to tell you and Papa for days, but you and Papa were always busy."

Oboro didn't respond.

"Mama," Kana began, tugging Oboro's tunic. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Sweetie, I love it!" Oboro replied, as she hugged her daughter ever so tightly. "Thank-you…"

"You're welcome Mama."

"Oh, that reminds me," Oboro spoke. "I have a little something for you too."

"Really, what is it?" An overly-excited Kana asked.

"It's back home. Perhaps I could show it to you wend we get back. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. I can't wait!"

* * *

 **Oboro and Kana attained Support Level B!**

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done!**

 **Before you tell me, I know this is just the B Support, but I tried. I really did, but after trying so many scenarios, the B Support was the one that fit best.**

 **nhaer042 (Sorry for late reply): Well why don't you? I can't wait for it!**

 **Just a reminder, only 5 chapters to go, before I wrap it up. I wanna finish by this Sunday.**

 **Until Then, BYE!**


	26. 26: Approvals

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Approvals**

 **Summary: Corrin and Oboro are engaged, and Oboro decides to get Takumi's approval.**

* * *

"I hope someday I can love the world as much as you do…" Oboro then drew closer to her future-husband. "… Please, stay with me 'til then."

* * *

 **Corrin and Oboro have Support Level S!**

* * *

"Haha! This is wonderful!" Corrin joyfully said, as both he and Oboro held each other in a tight hug.

"That reminds me," Corrin spoke, letting go of Oboro. "I gotta tell Azura. Not to mention Sakura, Elise and Hinoka. Better stay clear of Camilla for the meantime…" The half-dragon then left to tell his friend, as well as his sisters.

' _That reminds me…_ ' Oboro suddenly thought. ' _By marrying Corrin, that mean Takumi's gonna be my new brother-in-law. Hope he'll take it well. I sure wish I asked Corrin to be with me._ '

* * *

Later

"You're already engaged?" The archer prince began. "That's good. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Um…" Oboro softly spoke. It took almost every ounce of her strength to speak out, "Corrin…"

"My… brother?"

Oboro softly nodded. "Yes. I guess that means I'm gonna be your sister-in-law…"

Takumi doesn't say anything

"Uh… Lord Takumi?" Oboro began after a while, "Are you… angered by this?"

"Sorry," Takumi spoke, suddenly being snapped back to his senses. "I just needed a while to bring it all in."

' _Odd that he needed some time to absorb all this, when just a week before, he announced his marriage to Elise…_ '

"Well, are you?"

"No." Takumi said bluntly.

"You're not affected by this negatively in anyway?" To say Oboro was confused, is an understatement.

"Why would I be?" Takumi began. "I mean, sure Corrin was raised by Nohrians for a while, but after he convinced all of us to fight together, it seems that It changed my views about Nohr, to the point I even married one."

' _Wish you didn't remind me…_ ' Oboro remembered that scene well. In fact, it was that very moment when Takumi married Elise, that she grew closer and closer to Corrin. ' _Maybe not such a bad memory now that I think about it…_ '

"So… you're fine with it?"

"Of course." Takumi confirmed. "You are my retainer aren't you? If this is what you want, then I happily support and accept it."

"Thank-you, Lord Takumi." Oboro bowed, before leaving, only to be stopped by Takumi's follow-up words.

"I look forward to having you as a sister."

Oboro entered Takumi's quarters nervous, but left with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Sorry for a bit of an OOC Takumi…**

 **nhaer: Uh, sorry. Shouldn't have rushed you. It's just so hard to find a good HinokaxXander/Marx story in the site right now…**

 **Until next chapter: BYE!**


	27. 27: Their Marriage

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Their Marriage**

 **Summary: Sequel to Chapter 26. Corrin and Oboro are finally married. What happened during the reception? Let's find out.**

* * *

"So Corrin," Silas began, smirking slightly. "Still think the army's had too much weddings?"

Corrin replied by huffing slightly, while he flipped his middle towards the Paladin. "Oh can it, will you. If Kaze wasn't unavailable, I would've picked him instead."

Silas only chuckled. "Yeah, unavailable..." In reality, Silas paid Kaze to say that he wouldn't be able to be Corrin's best man. Kaze, not realizing why until Silas showed his proposed speech, was when he decided to happily agreed.

Compared to the weddings of Felicia, Azura and the rest of the Royal Siblings, Corrin and Oboro's wedding was how you say: Ordinary. No fancy over-the-top wedding for this duo. Just a simple. Ordinary. Everyday wedding that one sees every day, with the only attendees being the army.

Corrin took a brief sitting on one of the pews, massaging his peeping toes slightly. It took a while to convince Oboro, but thank Naga that she allowed him to wear some kind of specialized open-toed boot. To her, it was better than seeing her soon-to-be husband barefoot.

And I say brief, because Corrin immediately stood when he heard the doors open, revealing Oboro, who was walking down the aisle with future Emperor, Ryoma (without his (in)famous "lobster" helmet, with his crazy spiky hair tied into a weird ponytail).

Oboro wore what appeared to be a Nohrian-style sheer-topped dress with a moderately long train decorated with feathers, and a large white obi belt. Some could argue that the color could be described as being white as the whitest snowflake.

Sticking to her Hoshidan bloodline, on her head sat a _tsuno-kakushi_ which did not obscure anyone of her dark-blue hair, which had been tied into a small topknot, with a few braids, as well as part of her ponytail sticking out.

For the moment Oboro walked down the aisle, Corrin felt that there was no other person in sight. Just by looking at his soon-to-be spouse was enough to put him in a trance. A trance that fooled him into thinking that right now, they were the only two people in this world. And goddamn it, Corrin wouldn't admit it, but it was like he fell in love all over again. How cheesy!

Let's skip to the end, shall we?

Vows were said, blessings provided by an uncharacteristically respectful Azama, Who was threatened by the groom's hidden blade. What? You never what heartless bastard will jump in, and try to ruin this momentous occasion.

Anyways, after all that was done, it was time for the couple's first marital kiss. Corrin leaned in close and held her shoulders, before pulling her close… and income the kiss that was soft yet chaste. The only thing that stopped them were literal wolf-whistles and howls.

Corrin hid his fast-turning red face to no avail.

* * *

Reception

"We-we-welcome to the family… big sis…" A nervous and timid Sakura spoke. She had waited until after the speeches were done.

"Can't say I'm on the same page with her yet though," Takumi said. "My former retainer is now my in-law… This is gonna be interesting…"

Oboro couldn't say a word due to her red turning around twenty shades of red, no thanks to Takumi's final remark.

"My little brother has finally matured into a grown man." Camilla cooed as she spoke to the newlyweds. "It brings tears to my eyes…"

' _Still the same as always Camilla… Please change…_ ' "Don't embarrass me please…" Corrin begged, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Camilla simply shrugged.

"Attention everyone," Anna began, holding a megaphone tome. "Please remove all surrounding tables and chairs for now is the time for the couple's first dance."

"Uh… Oboro," Corrin slightly whispered. "I don't know how to say this, but…"

"You can't dance?" Oboro finished, using the same whispering tone.

"How'd you know that?"

"After the display during Beruka and Arthur's wedding, I wouldn't be too surprised…"

"Oh dear…" Corrin nervously said, as sweat droplets began forming.

"Don't worry," Oboro assured, placing a hand on her husband's leg. "I'm here with you."

After Corrin stood from his chair, after the signal was given by Anna, he led Oboro to the floor like… like… a mighty stallion leading its herd (Shut up, I couldn't think of anything good).

"Ready…?" Oboro asked.

"With you at my side, I know I am…"

As the scarred-violinist began playing, it was clear that while Corrin clearly wore the pants between the newlyweds, Oboro was the one in charge. Nevertheless, seeing the couple dance was like the sight of spirits.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Sorry for the lateness. Pokemon Moon came out, as well as schoolwork being a damn b!tch… so much for finishing by Sunday…**

 **Until next chapter, BYE!**


	28. 28: Reflect

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Reflect**

 **Summary: Spoilers for Revelations. Corrin reflects about the Army's deaths and feels guilty about them. Who can convince him otherwise?**

* * *

Death

No being on earth can avoid this ordeal. Everybody goes through it at one point of their lives. Some face it sooner than most, others take a long time until that very moment happens.

And Corrin's army was no exception.

"I thought. I thought I was a good enough Tactician…" Corrin spoke softly to himself as he viewed the army from the top of a watchtower. "How could there still be casualties?"

* * *

Izana

A weird fellow according to Corrin, when he found out that he was the archduke of Izumo who was a complete party animal.

When his vision of "seeking a dragon" came about, information proving vital to Corrin and the army, he suddenly collapsed. He would then reveal that this vital information had cost him his life.

* * *

Scarlet

Corrin would never admit it, but he never was too fond of Scarlet. She was actually his girlfriend until he confessed his love to her. After she said that her proposal was "weak", he immediately broke up with her.

Oh how he much he wanted to regret it when she sacrificed herself when a mysterious hooded man tried to attack him… especially when she admitted to him that she felt empty since that day, and wanted to make up for it.

* * *

Gunter

Corrin admitted that he never like the old geezer.

Memories from being imprisoned in Nohr during his childhood had made him one of his hated companions while there.

After an unexpected invasion had taken the life of the old fool of a Great Knight, Corrin would later realize that his teachings of combat were what helped him survived.

* * *

Reina

A thrill seeker who had a lust for battle and blood, Corrin considered her one of the more insane ones out there.

Being the mother figure that he never had or deserved, Corrin considered her to be one of, if not the best listeners out there.

This motherly doting personality of hers was what proved to be her downfall after a stray arrow catches both her and her kinshi off-guard, ending her life and devastating both Corrin and the army, particularly the Hoshidans.

* * *

"So… many… deaths…"

"Corrin," A voice began.

Corrin turned to see that the voice belonged to his wife Oboro.

"Oboro," Corrin began. "Thought you'd be asleep at this point…"

"I was about to actually…" Oboro admitted. "But then I noticed you on this watchtower, and I just had to investigate."

A brief pause

"So, what were thinking about up here?"

"I was just… remembering all the army's death so far… I failed them so bad…"

"It's not your fault." Oboro stated.

"How can you… be so sure? How can you convince yourself that?" Corrin spoke through mumbled voices.

"Because those were never your intentions…" Oboro said.

Corrin didn't seem convinced.

"Look," She began. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Xander, Ryoma or even everyone else for that matter. No one can predict the future. You did what you thought was the best idea. Nobody could've predicted their deaths…"

Corrin doesn't respond.

Oboro sighed before responding. "You're still afraid, aren't you?"

Corrin took a small glance before replying, "It's just that… what if it happens to anyone else. Azura, Kaze, Xander, Elise, Ryoma, Takumi… Hell, what if it happens to you?"

A single tear falls from his face.

"Oh gods, the thought of losing you… I would never forgive myself if that happens."

Oboro made Corrin face him, before wiping another tear away.

"You're basing it all on a what if. If any of us die, then maybe it's our time to go… and it's going to be that way if you'll always make yourself feel guilty for each and every death out there."

She then pushed his head up.

"Chin up, calm down, and get some sleep. I think it's time that you need it."

As the duo were about to head down, Corrin suddenly pulled his wife into a hug.

"Thank-you. I uh… really needed that."

"Don't worry. I'll always be here with you…"

And from that day until the end of the war, Oboro was right. The army faced no more casualties.

 **A/N: And we're done.**

 **Finally I got this out! This was actually one of the first chapters I conceived, but never released it because I could never get it properly. Hopefully it was all worth it.**

 **Fun fact: These were actual deaths in my Revelations playthrough. Besides the obvious Scarlet and Izana deaths, they all happened when I dared myself to do Classic mode. Damn those MyCastle Invasions. Those things are b!tches...**

 **nhaer042: Glad to know that I didn't rush you. I honestly felt guilty. Focus on schoolwork, and who knows, maybe an idea might strike you :)**

 **055** **: Glad you got the reference. I wonder if anyone else did…**

 **Guest: True, she does make sense as Kana's mother. How? I don't know. I get the feeling DLC will justify.**

 **Anyways, just two more chapters to go. Until next time, BYE!**


	29. 29: Festival Bonds

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Festival Bonds**

 **Summary: Requested by Spluush. The Hoshidan Festival has arrived.**

* * *

Castle Shirasagi

The Royal Castle of Hoshido that stands atop of a sheer-sided mountain. A place filled with luscious greenery, bright skies and majestic waterfalls. The slow roaming of clouds giving the illusion of a floating palace.

The brightness could not have been more exaggerated, for today was the day of a festival. A festival commemorating the growth of children. This would not have lasted long, for thieves and scoundrels have decided to ruin the festivities.

Luckily for the land, the Hoshido-Nohrian army managed to come in time, and end the chaos. The deed would not go unnoticed, for six of the army's children were given a special treatment. A treatment that reminded Odin and Laslow of their days back in their homeland.

The lucky children? The Sky Knight Shigure. The lazed butler Dwyer. The fashionable Forrest. The kind-hearted Midori. The optimistic Ophelia, and the dreaming Nina.

 **Too overkill? My bad…**

* * *

"So this is what a festival looks like," Corrin said as he looked around, examining every inch of the place, careful to keep a close eye on his bag.

"You mean you've never seen a festival before?" A more than confused Oboro asked, startling Corrin, who immediately gripped his bag shut.

"Well, considering that I was trapped in some Nohrian tower like some damsel in distress for majority of my life… no."

"You poor thing…" Oboro softly spoke.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

A few awkward minutes of silence

"Here…" Corrin began, handing Oboro his plastic bag. "I uh… so you looking at it during the battle, so I decided to get it for you."

Oboro had a puzzled look on her face, but reached into the bag, pulling out an orange and blue fabric.

"Is this…"

"The same fabric you saw during that Nohr festival? Yes…"

"How did you...?"

"That same stall had a set-up here, so I decided to get it for you. Was it too much?"

"Too much," Oboro repeated, before pulling Corrin towards herself, into a hug. "Corrin, I love it!"

She then suddenly released herself.

"I got something for Kana, but I wish that I got you something as well…"

"Oboro," Corrin spoke. "Seeing you happy is good enough for me."

"Mama! Papa!" A young and squeaky female voice called out, before revealing it to be a rushing Kana.

"Kana, what is it?" Corrin asked.

"Did anything wrong happen?" Oboro added.

Kana paused for a brief moment to catch her breath, before she began. "No, nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened?" Corrin raised a brow. "Then why'd you rush all the way here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, after I spent a lot of it with the others." Kana spoke.

"All right then," Corrin began before he lifted up his daughter. "Where'd you like to go? After all, this IS a day about you right?"

"Before you decide," Oboro began, before Kana even had even the slightest opening. "I'd like to give you a little something."

"Really? What is it?" An overly-excited Kana asked.

Oboro dug for a while, before she removed a fake, but eerily realistic-looking, dark blue flower. "I remembered how much you liked the flower field you showed me, so I got you this."

"Wow, it's really pretty." Kana took the flower in delight. "Papa, do you think it's pretty too?"

"I guess it is…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She asked my opinion, and I answered. That's what it's supposed to mean."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Oboro simply said, before gently taking Kana and walking away.

"What? I was just joking." Corrin pleadingly called out. "I think it's pretty. Heck, even the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Yup, you're DEFINITELY sleeping on the couch tonight." Oboro called back to him.

"After you of course!" Corrin said, suddenly realizing what he said.

"Wait," Kana began. "Mama, what did you mean about 'sleeping on the couch tonight'?"

"Just something between me and Papa," Oboro replied. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Really? You're ignoring me?!" Corrin said in defeat before he facepalmed. ' _Nice Job Corrin…_ '

Nice job INDEED!

* * *

 **A/N: And we're clear!**

 **Spluush, if you're still reading, I hope this satisfied you enough.**

 **Sorry for the SUPER long wait. I literally struggled with this one. It doesn't really help when your only guide consists of a couple translations. Come on Nintendo, release it in English already damnit!**

 **Guest: Really wish I could continue this, but I don't want to drag this too long, since it might lose its… how you say "charm"…**

 **TheDisneyFan365: It kinda is, but it's still considered Canon. I'm not really sure how.**

 **Guest/DarkMaverick: I can see what you mean now, considering those supports were my only aid when I did this. And yes, they are kinda sweet.**

 **Anyways, just one last chapter to go, and it's a wrap. Until next time, BYE!**


	30. 30: Long Distance

**A/N: How's it going everybody!**

* * *

 **Long Distance**

 **Summary: Modern AU. Corrin and Oboro try to juggle their relationship despite being timezones apart.**

* * *

* _Phone ring_ *

A groggy and tired Corrin grumbled as he stumbled to get his phone, and swipe a finger across to open it.

"Hello…" He lazily began.

"Oh… sorry. Did I wake you again?" A female voice asked.

Corrin immediately coughed slightly to fix his voice, before beginning again. "Oh Oboro, sorry. You kinda did actually."

An audible facepalm was heard from Oboro's side. "Darn it. I really gotta work on these timezone things."

"You're not the only one…" Corrin assured. "Remember our first day apart?"

Oboro chuckled at the thought. "Yep. You called me, to say good morning, when it was midnight."

Silence for a while

"I really miss you, you know." Corrin began. "Life here in L.A. sucks ass without you beside me. Trying to figure out the timezones is making me crazy."

"I actually keep a picture of you inside my car… just so I don't forget you."

"Hey, 5 more days, and I'll be home." Corrin stated. "After all, I gotta make up not being with you during your birthday."

* _sigh_ * "Living upside down's getting lonely. I can't wait to share horizons with you, and see the same sunrise."

"Definitely better than trying to turn that hour hand back…"

Another slight pause

"I kept you awake long enough." Oboro realized. "You should get back to bed. After all, university life does drain your life more than a vampire does."

"You should REALLY lay off the vampire stories…" Corrin spoke, causing Oboro to chuckle.

"Night…"

"Good night love…"

* * *

As Oboro prepared herself for the day, she had only one thing in mind: ' _Try to keep herself busy, just to get him out of her mind._ '

How jetlagged her heart must be…

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap!**

 **I am SO sorry for the time this took. I tried to think of a good finale for the series, then I just decided 'f**k it', and just write the first thing that came to my mind.**

 **Does some of the dialogue seem familiar to you? That's because I borrowed parts from 'Jet Lag' by Simple Plan (feat. Natasha Bedingfield/Marie-Mai). Can I just say how much I F**king love that song! I mean, long distance relationships are such a good concept. How come nobody ever does these things in their story?**

 **Anyways, the shot/drabble series are finally done. Thank-you all so much for taking the time to read/comment/favorite/follow.**

 **Until the next time, BYE!**


End file.
